pizza SSS
by lolipop62150
Summary: Une anecdote personnelle transformé en fiction où Stile à le rôle de pizzaiolo et Derek celui de l'étudiant qui commande, ça vous intéresse ? Derek est bien un loup garoux et le fun fact numéro 15 en fin de chap est particulièrement savoureux ! rating T pour allusions sexuelles


En échangeant avec vinkalinka sur sa fic alpha lupi, je lui ai sorti une anecdote qui m'étais arrivé en BTS qui lui à inspirer une idée de fic que j'ai pris plaisir à écrire, je mets l'anecdote en fin pour ne pas vous spoiler.

les Ilya collé sont fait exprès sinon le site les mangent, n'hésiter pas à me dire si il reste des coquilles de ce genre

Bref je n'en dit pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Etre un loup garoux tout en savourant la nourriture d'aujourd'hui était un défi extrême. Entre tous

-les ajouts chimiques dans les plats pour donner du gout à ce qui n'en avait pas,

-les pesticides incrustés dans la chair des aliments, il ne supporter pas de pouvoir sentir les pesticides tellement incrustés dans les aliments, que ça ne partais pas après un lavage de sa parts,

-les cires pour faire briller les fruits et légumes comestible certes mais distinguable au goût et à la texture quand même,

-la viande fade et trompeuse sur la couleur avec tous ce que les producteurs rajoutaient dessus, ce qui donnait aussi comme conséquence qu'après cuisson elle avait une texture de cuir de godasses,

-quant aux poissons, n'en parlons pas, la mer était 2 fois plus polluée que la terre et l'air réunis et le goût de la chair des poissons s'en ressentait très largement pour ses sens de loup garoux, mais aussi, pour certains cas des plus contaminés, les papilles humaines pouvaient percevoir l'arrière-goût de la pollution.

Alors certes il pouvait aimer des produits 100% chimiques comme les sodas ou sucettes qui pétillent dans la bouche mais par ce qu'il savait et recherchait ce goût-là, alors que quand on lui servait des légumes il ne cherche pas une image idyllique pour un goût trompeur !

En résumer, il était obligé, pour la plupart des aliments, de les prendre bio pour éviter les mauvaises surprises gustatives. Il n'y avait bien que les féculents qu'il pouvait acheter les yeux fermés : pâte, riz, blé, semoule (même les pommes de terre n'étaient pas truffées de pesticides !). Mais, étonnamment, les fast-foods ne lui posaient pas autant de problèmes d'additifs chimiques que le laissait supposer les rumeurs. Les kebabs ne lui posaient problèmes que pour la multitude de sauces imprégnant la viande, et déboussolant son palais qui cherchait automatiquement à disséquer les saveurs. Les sandwicheries pour les étudiants étaient très bonnes et ne lésinaient pas sur la longueur des baguettes. Pour McDo et Quick, la déception était plus visuelle et il leur reprochait aussi des trop petites portions pour le prix qu'il payait Burger King rassemblait les mêmes défauts mais cumulés, ajouté au fait que tout suintait de graisse. Il ne pouvait pas prendre à emporter car même si il prenait ses précautions et qu'entre le burger et les sièges de sa camaro il y avait le carton d'emballage des serviettes et le sachet plastique (ou carton) invariablement le temps du trajet ses sièges étaient taché de gras ! Et puis ce problème de transport mis à part, ce n'était pas fameux d'avoir plus le gout de la graisse en premier plan et d'avoir seulement le gout de la vraie nourriture en arrière-gout. Quant aux pizzérias il trouvait toujours un défaut, même si la plupart du temps le rapport qualité prix était correct.

-Celles qui étaient même juste un poil brûlé étaient éliminés d'offices, il n'aimait déjà pas manger du carbone avant, mais l'incendie de leur maison avait empiré cette aversion.

-Il y avait celles qui comptaient plus de farine que de patte, même en passant sa main sous le dessous pour en racler un maximum.

-Celles qui même cuites avaient une pâte trop molle pour que la part tienne droite dans sa main qui était pourtant assez large.

-Celles qui à contrario étaient raides comme des planches de bois et craquaient désagréablement sous la dent.

-Celles qui avaient trop peu de garniture et les autres qui en avaient tellement, que ça en devait écœurant et dur de faire en sorte que tout reste en place lors de l'élévation vers la bouche.

-Celles qui n'avait que des bulles d'air à croire que le pizzaiolo avait une formation de souffleur de verre, s'était reconverti et avait une déformation professionnelle.

-Et avec ça, il fallait rajouter la provenance de la garniture, la plupart avaient les même fournisseurs que les supermarchés classiques, comme le laissait sous-entendre l'arrière-gout chimique même si moindre compte tenue du mode de cuisson, cependant il pouvait tomber sur des perles qui prenaient des ingrédients de meilleur qualité (sans aller jusqu'au bio à 100% sinon leur prix ne seraient pas aussi à porter des étudiants).

* * *

Quand il visita un énième appart étudiant (qui avait l'air sympathique sur l'annonce et correspondait assez miraculeusement à ce qui était dit) il repéra une pizzéria à 500m de sa rue. Elle était fermée car il était 16H00, mais les odeurs résiduelles qui imprégnaient les lieux étaient alléchantes. Ceci et le fait que ce dernier appart proposé le trajet le plus court vers le lieu où il allait étudier, le fit définitivement arrêter son choix.

Quand il reçut son emploi du temps il remarqua que son mercredi après-midi était totalement vierge de cours, le mercredi midi serait donc le moment parfait de la semaine pour éculer les restaurants étudiants et autres fast-foods, dans son repérage de la ville il s'était fait une liste en fonction de ce que son nez lui indiquait :

D'abord la présence de produits à concentration chimique : même avec la chaleur des fours qui neutralisait une bonne parti des odeurs de nourriture brut, si dans les déchargements si il y avait beaucoup d'ingrédients à concentration chimiques une odeur distinctive planait.

Après venaient les odeurs émotionnelles fortes des clients, la plupart laissé juste des empreintes pressées, mais si beaucoup d'émotions positives saturés les endroits il était quasi sur d'avoir un repas de qualité, a contrario des émotions négatives qui même si elles n'étaient pas forcement dû à la qualité de la nourriture pouvait déterminer une tendance (soit par la qualité du service, l'attente, le comportement des gérants, ou le rapport qualité prix).

Il ne pouvait faire ce repérage olfactifs qu'en période de fermeture car pour le cas des pizzérias la chaleur du four (tout comme les grills des kébabs) étouffait les émotions des gens et laisser juste passer les odeurs d'aliments cuits, pour celui des friteries c'était l'odeur de friture qui dominait

Il avait pris le prospectus de la pizzéria SSS en libre-service dehors, qui était celle proche de son appart et c'était prometteur : la senteur de joie était à un taux des plus forts qu'il ait jamais sentie dans une pizzéria (il y avait toujours des confrontations de points de vue (notamment au sujet des pizzas aux ananas) qui faisaient baisser le niveau de joie) le menu avait plus des 30 pizza différentes, et celles du midi étaient les moins cher du menu si il prenait à emporter.

En général son choix de manger sur place ou à emporter se faisait en fonction de l'ambiance olfactive, du comportement des gérants, mais aussi du rush et donc des places assisses restantes.

* * *

Quand vint le premier mercredi, il n'était pas lessivé, mentalement parlant, par ses cours puisque c'était le début de l'année donc il pouvait sans problème supporter les gens qui l'entouraient et il commanda donc sur place à la pizzéria SSS.

Le pizzaiolo était un jeune à la peau pale et constellée de grains de beauté, qui ne faisait que parler en s'occupant de façonné les boules de pattes, puis de les garnir. Mais ce babillage était plaisant à écouter (sa voie était agréable et aurait pu facilement le mettre en condition d'hypnose si il n'y avait pas eu d'éléments perturbateurs) celui qui l'avait encaissé était un homme assez vieux vu la splendide couleur blanche de ses cheveux (il n'aurait pas dépareillé dans le croisement d'une pub pour lessive plus blanche que blanche et une pub l'Oréal) qui faisaient un joli contraste à sa peau plus que basané.

Il y avait 2 clients qui étaient arrivés quelques temps avant lui, et leurs 3 commandes furent lancées en même temps. Le pizzaiolo était vraiment rapide et hypnotisant par son débit de parole et son allure générale, ainsi Derek fut surpris d'avoir son assiette alors que pour lui il ne s'était passé que 2 ou 3 minutes mais un coup d'œil à son portable lui appris que 13 minutes venaient de s'écoulées, un bon point de plus à ce lieux puisqu'il n'avait pas à attendre des plombes et c'était le temps d'attente le plus courts qu'il pouvait avoir puisque les pizzas mettaient au moins 10 minutes à cuire.

Il découpa sa pizza en 8 parts et s'enthousiasma de plus en plus (même si, pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas, ce ne n'était pas visible). Pas de trace de brûlé, un % de garniture parfait, une belle couleur de patte et une texture parfaite pour la prise en main. Ses yeux brillaient d'anticipation pendant qu'il s'obligeait à laisser un temps pour laisser la pizza refroidir et ne pas se bruler les papilles, mais face à l'odeur qu'il avait sous son nez, il salivait abondamment au plaisir très proche de planter ses crocs dans la part de pizza et n'était pas loin de représenter le loup des contes qui salive à la vue d'un cochon à la broche.

Quand finalement il ne tint plus, il y avait 4 autres clients qui attendaient et les deux hommes qui tenaient la boutique, il porta la première part en acquiesçant mentalement (et remuant vigoureusement une queue de chien dans sa représentation mentale) au fait qu'elle tenait merveilleusement bien en main et que le fromage filant était un délice visuelle, puis la pointe rentra dans sa bouche, il croqua le bout et ce fut l'explosion de saveur. A tel point qu'il en ferma les yeux et poussa un gémissement grave et sonore qui fit se retourner les 6 personnes présentes.

Mais ça, il n'en avait pour le moment rien à foutre ! Cette pizza était parfaite ! Même le bord était exceptionnel, bordel ! Ce fut quand il voulut reprendre une part, mais trouva une assiette vide qu'il réalisa qu'il avait mangé la totalité de sa pizza en transe gustative complète, son sens du gout et de l'odorat complétement affutés. D'habitude il n'y avait que les plats que faisait sa mère pour provoquer un tel lâcher prise de ses instincts, mais là le niveau était supérieur car ses yeux avait virés surnaturel (heureusement que ses paupières étaient toujours baissés) et qu'il avait une demi molle tellement le plaisir avait était fort.

Se léchant les doigts il se souvient du gémissement qu'il avait lâché et du silence qui l'entourait depuis un moment, apparemment ça avait même coupé le babillage du pizzaiolo alors que l'homme aux cheveux blanc lui avait dit sur le ton de l'humour après sa commande qu'il désespérait de le voir se taire plus de 5 minutes d'affilés. Il paya (et encore un bon point pour cette pizzéria qui devrait être renommée en paradis des pizzas, car le prix était définitivement pas cher pour la quantité (et la qualité) qu'il avait eu) et voulu donner ses compliments au chef mais jugea plus prudent de ne rien dire car il pressentait que son gémissement de plaisir allait le suivre longtemps. Le vieil homme l'encaissa les yeux rieurs mais ne lui imposa pas la gêne d'un commentaire oral, tandis que le jeune le regardait du coin de l'œil encore stupéfait. La prochaine fois qu'il commanderait ici ça serait à emporter pour jouir en toutes quiétudes de sa nourriture, pensa-il, en lançant un au revoir où la gêne était palpable.

* * *

Il testa d'autres restaurants étudiants et fast-foods mais le mercredi midi il resta fidèle à la pizzéria SSS. Ainsi, un petit rituel s'installa. Pendant les 10 minutes d'attentes (qu'il soit le premier de la fille où qu'il y ait 8 personnes devant lui l'attente ne dépassait pas 15 minutes !) il rangeait les papiers qu'il avait mis en vrac en sortant de cours tellement il était impatient d'aller à sa pizzéria, et corriger les quelques fautes d'inattention et tournures de phrases bancales qu'il pouvait trouver en relisant vite fait ses cours. Il ne répondait pas encore aux sms car il savait qu'il voulait être en paix pendant la dégustation de sa pizza et que dès qu'il donner le moindre signe de vie à ses proches (même pour dire que ses cours étaient terminés) il était bombardé de messages. Dans le pire des cas il recevait des doubles appels, 3 minutes après lecture de ses sms (généralement Peter le faisait exprès juste pour embêter cora et Laura plus que par réelle volonté de conversé). Le ton de son message disait si Derek était plus ou moins d'humeur et donc quand le sms était vraiment grincheux c'était juste des sms pour savoir qui avait envoyer le premier et pour prendre de ses nouvelles, (il soupçonnait d'ailleurs Peter d'avoir des textes déjà pré-écrit pour avoir juste à appuyer sur envoyer dès la réception de son message car un jour 5 secondes après son sms une phrase de plus de 3 lignes apparaissez dans le conversation avec Peter) mais Derek était conscient de ce petit jeu car il envoyé toujours en même temps les 3 sms et quand il était vraiment de bonne humeur se prenait très bien au jeu en écrivant juste « go » pour ce sprint aux appels.

* * *

Parallèlement à ces constantes, au plus le temps passé et au plus le sourire de renard du vieux s'élargissait en même temps que le pizzaiolo parlait de moins en moins, tout au moins quand il était conscient de sa présence, puisque qu'une fois il était venue alors que le jeune était en cuisine et n'avait donc pas de vision des personnes qui étaient là, et le loup pouvait entendre que son débit de parole était comme au premier jour, mais quand le pizzaiolo déboula avec des pomme de terre en cube déjà cuites, (pour mettre sur une pizza certainement la montagnarde d'après le descriptif) en main et qu'il le vit, son débit de parole s'assécha brusquement et il faillit trébucher alors qu'il n'y avait aucune marches ou aspérités sur le sol, il eut un mouvement reflexe pour le rattraper mais son associer qui était plus proche ne fit pas le moindre geste pour le retenir et je jeune se rétablit comme si il avait des années d'expériences en matière de funambulisme. Il en conclu donc qu'apparemment c'était une habitude, mais ça ne le surprenais qu'à moitié puisque qu'avec tous les gestes qu'il pouvait observer du pizzaiolo depuis le temps qu'il venait ici, il avait conclu qu'il avait une forme d'hyperactivité, (il en côtoyait plusieurs dans ses cours et avait remarqué les ressemblances de comportement) et généralement les gens qui en souffraient, si ils ne se concentrés pas assez, pouvaient voir les membres faire leur vie indépendamment de leur volonté.

Derek qui était du genre à économiser ses paroles se surprenait à échanger quelques phrases avec le vieil homme quand l'occasion le permettait : des fois les commandes des clients, le service sur place, et les encaissements prenaient tous son temps au gérant, et parfois c'était le loup qui était réellement pris par ses documents (l'esprit encore dans l'ambiance du cours, et rectifier quelques écrits qu'il comprenait encore à l'instant mais qu'il aurait du mal à comprendre sans tout reprendre depuis le début, une fois qu'il aurait la tête reposé) à tel point qu'il avait été surpris deux trois fois quand sa commande était prête et que le gérant devait poser sa main sur son épaule puisqu'il était devenue hermétique à tous bruits, mais pas moyen de tirer plus que des bafouilles au pizzaiolo. Il ne le prenais pas mal car rare était les gens qui conversaient avec un chef en plein travail puisque les clients n'étaient soit pas intéressés par s'occuper de leur environnement, soit trop affamés pour suivre une conversation, soit dans le cas présent le jeune pouvait les noyer sous son flot de parole et ils n'auraient jamais la possibilité de placer un mot, le brun pouvant entretenir son monologue sans problème si il ne repérer pas les signaux que son interlocuteur voulait prendre à son tour la parole, enfin c'est ce que lui avait dit Ed car lui le voyait le plus souvent muet et devenir rouge si le loup lui adresser la parole, apparemment cette histoire de gémissement l'avait marquer. Et puis il voyait bien que s'immerger complétement dans le travail des pizzas lui permettait de canaliser son hyperactivité c'était d'ailleurs pourquoi il pouvait confectionner les pizzas aussi vite.

* * *

L'anniversaire de Derek tomba un mercredi, au jeu de qui lui souhaiterais en premier par téléphone c'était Peter qui avait gagné à 0H00 et 2 secondes et ceux de Laura et cora à 0H15, Peter ayant caché leurs téléphones et n'avait pas voulue leur révéler les cachettes même si il avait gagné, Laura était la plus dégouté, il avait proposé un film qu'ils avaient regardé à 3 et elle ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour que les téléphones des filles se retrouvent sous le paillasson, alors qu'au début du film elles les avaient sur elles et que Peter ne c'était lever à aucun moment même pour aller aux toilettes ! Cora était moins vindicative et cherché juste quand est ce qu'il avait joué au pickpocket, car elle l'avait rangé dans sa poche de devant de jean et qu'elle n'avait pas senti qu'il lui retirer.

* * *

Quand à midi il était comme de coutume à la pizzéria SSS il demanda en plaisantant à moitié si ils faisait des réductions pour les anniversaires en leur confiant que c'était le sien aujourd'hui prévoyant déjà de sortir sa carte d'identité pour appuyer ses propos, il fut totalement surpris que le vieil homme lui dise que non, mais qu'ils lui offraient sa pizza du jour (mais bordel ! certes il venait 1 fois par semaines depuis le début de l'année scolaire mais justement on était qu'en décembre ça ne faisait donc à peine 4 mois et il ne s'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'ils la lui fasse gratuite, rien dans leur publicité ne disait qu'ils faisaient quelque choses pour les anniversaires) puis il alla parler à l'oreille du jeune homme. Derek n'usa pas de ses dons de loup garoux pour espionner leur conversation préférant se garder la surprise qu'ils lui préparer, le pizzaiolo rougit soudain délicieusement, hocha la tête précipitamment et commença à façonner la patte. Le meuble où les cartons de pizza étaient mis pour l'enfournage des repas lui cachait la vue sur le plan de travail mais il ne perçu aucunes actions sortant de l'ordinaire, rapidement la pizza fut enfournée et tout aussi rapidement elle finit dans le carton fermé, sans qu'il est eu le temps de voir quoi que ce soit. Il avança par reflexe pour payer à la caisse mais se souvient que son repas du jour lui était offert, il prit son carton en jetant un dernier merci gêné de l'attention qu'il ne pensait pas avoir.

Il n'ouvrit le carton qu'à son appartement et resta bouche bée en constatant qu'elle n'était pas de forme ronde mais que le pizzaiolo s'était appliqué à faire une pointe en bas, un creux en haut, et une longueur un peu étirée pour former un cœur, rempli de 4 fromages comme demandé.

D'habitude il ne prenait pas en photo sa nourriture mais là l'attention pour son anniversaire lui faisait chaud au cœur et il voulut avoir une trace de ce présent, il dégusta ce bout de paradis avec un sourire plus grand que d'habitude lors de ses dégustation de pizza SSS. Il mit cette forme particulière comme alternative à l'écriture « bon anniversaire » sur un quelconque gâteau, puisque si les bouts de fromages avaient été disposés pour former les 3 mots on bien disposés en fouchtrac, les morceaux auraient inévitablement fondu et il n'aurait pas pu deviner de formes particulières et encore moins de mots.

* * *

Il n'y retourna pas les 3 semaines suivantes car c'était les vacances de noël et que le 1er janvier était un mercredi, comme il n'avait pas cours pendant cette période il été parti de la ville et avait rejoint la famille restante à Beacon Hills. Et pendant ses 3 semaines sans une pizza bonheur, il ressenti clairement un manque gustatif, alors qu'il était gavé comme une oie avec tout ce qu'avait cuisiné Laura et Peter encore en compétition pour les repas des 24, 25, 26, 30, 31, 1.

Respectivement le réveillon de noël avait été gagné par le pudding de Laura, noël Peter l'avait emporter grâce à sa dinde aux marrons, l'après noël cora leur avait fait la surprise de ramener une glace maison absolument divine et recaler les déserts prévue par les 2 autres, le près réveillon de nouvelle année Peter et Laura avaient été à égalité à cause des lots de foie gras qui provenaient du même fournisseur, le dernier jour de l'année les truffes avaient été mise à l'honneur grâce aux magouilles de Peter, et le premier jour de la nouvelle année Laura avait marquer le dernier point avec un champagne accompagné d'huitres délicieuses, en définitive Laura et Peter avaient marquer 3 points chacun et ne pouvait pas être départager puisque cora avait volé le point qui aurait pu les départager.

Derek quant à lui repartie avec 10kg de gras dans le corps et 15kg de Tupperware dans les bagages, et ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose car le rythme de travail que demander les prof lui pompait dans ses réserves, de même que ses exercices à la salle, son footing pour le faire décompresser, et toutes ses activités surnaturelle qui c'étaient certes calmés depuis son changement de ville mais qui étaient toujours présentes à l'université :

Des frictions entre espèces différentes naissaient forcement car les créature étaient beaucoup à vouloir étudier dans son campus et bien malgré lui il se retrouvais à jouer les médiateurs (il passe dans le coin et paf une dispute entre une dryade et une succube et les deux le voyant le chope pour arbitrer la bagarre sans qu'il est rien demander) car le nom des Hale est connu dans le monde surnaturel pour leur famille de loup garou mais aussi le travail de Thalia qui était médiatrice : elle pouvait s'imposer physiquement de pars sa nature de louve pour les intimider et ainsi ne pas prendre de dommage pour avoir déranger la brouille alors que si un autre type d'approche aurait déranger la dispute, les deux belligérants auraient sautés sur le nouveau venue pour le mettre en pièces au plus vite et reprendre leur querelle, et elle avait un bon esprit de justice pour trancher les conflits. De fait la plupart des créatures qui le connaissent de nom pensent que Derek est fait dans le même bois (et c'est un peu le cas, et il prend bien ce fait puisque pour lui c'est comme faire un hommage aux activités de sa mère)

Toutes ces activités cumulés détruisaient les réserves qu'il aurait pu stocker dans son corps, de fait si il ne faisait pas gaffe au niveau de la quantité de nourriture qu'il ingérait, il fondait à vue d'œil au niveau musculaire. De plus il était content de ne pas avoir à se faire à manger pour un temps. Mais il s'avoua qu'il ressentait en plus du gustatif, un manque de ne pas pouvoir observer le timide brun.

* * *

Quand il alla commander le 8 janvier il trouva une ambiance morne. Le jeune brun d'habitude si prompt à parler à tout vas, faire rire les gens, et faire de grands gestes, était comme éteint et était entouré d'un halo de tristesse qui s'accentua de gêne lorsqu'il croisa son regard, interloqué d'un tel changement, dès que le pizzaiolo le vit il fuya en cuisine (en tout cas c'était l'impression qu'il donnait) tandis qu'Ed l'attendis de pied ferme avec sur le visage un regard qui n'aurait pas dépareiller sur celui d'un alpha et si il ne le connaissait pas mieux il aurait dit que ses expressions étaient celle qu'un alpha mécontent des actions de ses bétas et qui s'apprêtais à leur infliger une soufflante. Néanmoins il prit sa commande du jour avec professionnalisme et après les traditionnelles « bonnes années », il engagea la conversation (qui du point de vue de Derek ressemblais étrangement à un interrogatoire)

-j'imagine que vous êtes parti en vacances ? Débuta le vieil homme d'un ton sec dont Derek ne compris pas la raison et encore moins pourquoi il était passé au vouvoiement alors qu'avant ils se tutoyer, (mais il est vrai que le jour de son anniversaire il l'avait plutôt vouvoyé)

-hum oui tous les, il s'interrompit le temps d'une seconde mais jugea plus prudent de ne pas utiliser le mot _survivant_ dans sa réponse puisqu'apparemment il était en colère (même si Derek ne comprenais pas la raison) et ne voulais pas tenter le diable (ni même savoir si il existais réellement) alors qu'il ne savait pas comment il réagirais, membres de ma familles et leurs partenaires se réunissent pour fêter ces 3 semaines, la plupart ne peuvent pas poser plus de 2 semaines de congés d'affiler alors c'est un peu un renouvellement permanent d'aller et venue dans l'endroit qui nous accueille et compliquer à organiser vu le monde. Enfin cette année c'était bien plus simple rajouta-t-il d'un ton triste

-un ou une partenaire très doué dans l'organisation et pas encore là l'année dernière ? Sa question avait repris des accents de malice qu'il connaissait, et le gérant était beaucoup plus ouvert au dialogue qu'il y a quelques instants

-non même si beaucoup l'auraient préféré, réussit-il à sortir la gorge nouée et une furieuse envie d'hurler à la lune

Que ce soit ses yeux embués ou la tristesse dans sa voix, Ed paru comprendre que la conversation était close et le laissa attendre pendant qu'il partait chercher son acolyte en cuisine pour qu'il prépare sa commande, une pizza hawaïenne en l'occurrence, sur ce coup-là être loup garou avait l'avantage qu'il pouvait percevoir les plus infimes confrontations de saveur de plat sucré/salée, et les pizzas de ce type le faisaient saliver d'autant plus si l'ont rajouter le sirop de fruit avant cuisson et que ça fasse donc une sorte de caramel. Mais ce type de pizza lui servait surtout à lui remonte le moral, et il en avait bien besoin après cette visite annuelle où très peu de membres Hale avaient réussis à survivre à l'incendie, et les voir si peu était un rappel constant de son erreur de confiance envers Kate, elle lui avait dit que son cadeau d'anniversaire et de noël aurait quelques semaines de retard car sa surprise prenait beaucoup de temps et de personne pour être mise en place. Effectivement elle n'avait pas menti, elle avait attendu le 1er janvier avant de mettre le feu à la maison familiale qui regroupait la quasi-totalité des Hales encore saoul de l'alcool à l'aconit pour que les adultes puisse réagir à temps, et les enfants qui n'avaient pas touchés à l'alcool n'avaient pas assez de pouvoir mature pour les aider. Il avait eu de la chance de la croiser peu après et de pouvoir la capturée peu de temps après l'assassinat prémédité des loups garoux, elle c'était trop vanté et il avait fini par la décapiter avec ces griffes de loup, quand il fut sur que séparer la tête du corps de minimum 30m n'allait pas faire revenir à la vie cette tarée sous le coup d'une transformation involontaire, il put s'autoriser à se pardonner mais seulement une fois que tout le flot administratif, concernant l'héritage et les autres papiers qu'il fallait gérer après la mort de la quasi-totalité du clan, fut bouclé.

Puis il chercha à trouver un nouveau but que garder la tête hors de l'eau, et voulue entreprendre des études de droits pour être sûr que les meurtriers du type de Kate ne passe pas entre les mailles des filets humains, fautes de pouvoir tous raconter dans les dossiers car les humains normaux n'avaient pas consciences de certains faits dans les dossiers typiquement surnaturels. Il pourrait ainsi devenir l'avocat en charge des affaires surnaturelles et aider ceux qui préféraient l'emprisonnement à la vengeance sanglante.

Le temps de son introspection avait duré assez pour que sa pizza soit cuite et alors qu'il payait d'un air absent, le jeune homme brun paru prendre son courage à deux mains pleines de farine et lui demanda ce qu'il avait pensé de sa dernière pizza.

-parfaite comme d'habitude, et merci d'avoir fait cette forme puisque je suppose que les mots en fromage auraient fondue surtout avec si peu de place pour y caser « joyeux anniversaire »

A ces mots le pizzaiolo fit une tête qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir voir un jour, c'était un mélange entre le fait d'être déçu avec de la gêne, puis le temps d'un battement de cil il était passé à une expression déterminée, il ouvrit la bouche s'apprêtant à enfin lui parler plus d'une phrase quand il fuit à pleine vitesse vers ses fourneaux avec une gêne palpable même pour un humain.

-vous n'avez pas compris ou vous ne voulez pas comprendre l'apostropha Ed alors que Derek passer la porte confus au possible, il ne lui tira qu'une expression franchement interrogative qui cependant parut satisfaire le gérant.

* * *

Au fil du temps et de ses dégustations, le loup garou rencontré un tel plaisir gustatif et odorant, qu'il finissait généralement en guise de dessert à une masturbation en pensant à ce jeune pizzaiolo à la peau pale parsemée de grains de beauté, qui était très mignon mais il était sûr que l'odeur de nourriture imprégnant sa peau ne le rendrais que plus délectable à jouer avec lui et le fantasme de lui faire l'amour n'était que plus vivace avec les restes d'odeurs de pizza. Depuis qu'un gars de passage d'une nuit dans une boite de nuit l'avait initié aux jeux sexuels accompagnés de nourriture, ses principaux fantasmes en impliquaient, d'une part car il trouvait ça érotique et de l'autre car Kate avait toujours refusé les léchouilles sur le corps et donc le fait de jouer avec la nourriture était totalement exclu.

Mais le fait de prendre simplement un repas et d'être exciter pendant la dégustation était nouveau pour lui, à tel point que quand cora était venue lui rendre une visite en semaine et qu'elle avait voulue commander pizza, il hésita un moment avant d'aller tester une autre pizzéria que LA sienne car d'une part il voulait garder ce paradis gustatif comme secret de peur que le fait de voir entrer en contact deux mondes bien différent (une des survivantes de l'incendie personnification de sa culpabilité, et la pizzéria personnification de son plein plaisir) lui ôte les saveurs des pizza par culpabilité, mais aussi d'autre part car il craignait de quand même être exciter en présence de sa sœur et qu'elle le chambre avec ce fait et essaye de le pousser dans les bras de ce talentueux pizzaiolo. De plus il ne voulait pas que sa sœur joue les marieuses mais craignait aussi que le plaisir soit tellement grand qu'il en éclipse sa culpabilité latente

Finalement il trancha mentalement, ce n'était pas un mercredi donc pas de visite chez SSS, et alla manger avec cora dans une autre pizzéria qui lui servit un repas bien fade pour lui mais tout à fait au gout de cora qui était presque aussi tatillonne que lui en matière de pâte à pizza. Le gout de cendre qu'il eut dans la bouche après la première bouché avait un curieux arrière-gout de culpabilité d'avoir trahis sa pizzéria (depuis le premier mercredi de septembre il avait tout testé en matières de fast-food sauf les autres pizzérias) mais il mis ce sentiment sur le fait que deux mondes étaient quand même entrer en collision sa sœur et l'incendie contre les pizza et le plaisir, en plus d'une réminiscence du gout des cendres quand il était allé voir le désastre de la maison brûlé.

Cependant pour sa pizza anniversaire, bien que le gout était aussi époustouflant que d'habitude, le fait que l'attention l'avait touché, remplaça l'excitation habituelle, mais la pensée de ce jeune brun lui faisait toujours aussi chaud au cœur.

La pizza du 8 janvier elle avait un coté réconfort mental et il pensa de nouveau au pizzaiolo mais plus axé sur son attitude particulière qu'au fait de comment il pourrait le déguster sexuellement parlant.

* * *

La semaine passa et fut un enfer au niveau des travaux qui lui donnaient ses profs : des tas et des tas de bouquins pesant 10kg au minimum à lire en entier pour en faire des résumes et s'aider de ce qui était écrit là-dedans pour avancer un projet à travailler seul (heureusement, il n'aurait pas supporter de devoir faire des concessions avec un partenaire aussi buté que lui) à croire que les profs voulaient se venger du fait que comme le 1er janvier était tomber un mercredi le jeudi 2 et vendredi 3 étaient aussi fermé scolairement parlant donc ils voulaient rattrapé leur retard ! Mais cette intention lui prenait chaque minutes de repos, et tout le sommeil qu'il pouvait grappiller été parasiter par des rêves de bouquins volant autour de lui déclamant tous ensemble dans une affreuse cacophonie les passages les plus important les concernant.

Il était lessivé ! Il ne se nourrissait plus que de plat à emporter qu'il commandait par téléphone au lieu d'aller sur place et devait bien sur payer le livreur en plus de sa commande. Son coin cuisine était envahi par les papiers et il n'avait plus une minute d'attention pour faire gaffe aux pattes qui cuisaient, l'autre jour au lieu des 10 minutes de cuisson, elles avaient chauffées et collées pendant au moins 30 minutes, résultat le peu qu'il avait réussi à décrocher de la casserole était des plus spongieux et infect en bouche, tandis que sa casserole n'aurait plus jamais la même tête.

La semaine fut tellement chargée du point de vue scolaire, que le mercredi midi du 15 janvier fut l'équivalent d'un spa : après une marche dans le froid il avait 10 minutes à ne rien faire entouré de bonnes odeurs, au chaud et la possibilité de ne pas participer à des conversations sur les livres du cursus de droit. Mais il aurait dû se douter que si il ronflait dès que sa tête touchait l'oreiller il n'aurait jamais pu tenir 10 minutes de repos dans la banquette.

Quand on le réveilla il était assis les jambes écartés les lanières de son sac prisent dans ses jambes pour ne pas qu'on lui vole, les bras totalement détendus et le dos de ses mains ouvertes sur ses cuisses, quant à sa tête elle penché en arrière contre le dossier de la banquette et il était presque sûr d'avoir la bouche entre ouverte, mais ses yeux refusaient de se décoller. Complétement dans le coltar et s'aidant de ses autres sens pour gérer la situation, il prit le carton qu'on lui tendait et embrassa distraitement sur la joue la présence familière (qu'il attribua à cora) en guise d'au revoir. Il lui dirait plus tard qu'il aimait beaucoup son nouveau parfum.

* * *

Une minute de marche dans le froid le réveilla efficacement et il réalisa brusquement qu'il venait de sortir sans payer et que cora n'était pas ici mais que par contre le pizzaiolo oui ! Il avait embrassé stile ! Oh ! Mon ! Dieu !

Il considéra ses options :

* finir d'aller à son appart et manger la pizza, payer son oublie la semaine prochaine en plus du prix habituel tentant mais son sens du devoir n'aller pas le laisser en paix alors qu'il en avait l'occasion et le moyen.

* aller à son appart, poser sa pizza, revenir sur ses pas, et aller payer avant de revenir pour manger mieux mais il aurait à faire beaucoup plus de trajet que son état de fatigue pourrait supporter et sa pizza aurait été froide en rentrant.

* retourner sur ses pas avec la pizza sous le bras, payer et revenir dardar à son appart pour fuir manger et se donner un temps de repos bon choix pour le payement et le trajet mais la gêne gargantuesque de devoir s'expliquer au pizzaiolo pour son geste le faisait hésiter

Enfin bon qu'il choisisse l'une ou l'autre des options, il devrait se confronter tôt ou tard à stile, et puis mieux valait le faire tout de suite au moins il limiterait les malentendus. D'autant plus qu'il avait oublié son sac de cours (et faillit se vautrer en s'en dépêtrant lors de son semi réveil) à côté de la banquette.

La mort dans l'âme et le rouge aux joues en partie camouflé par sa barbe de 10 jours qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de la raccourcir ses derniers jours, il fit donc demi-tour et repoussa la porte de la pizzéria SSS s'attendant à beaucoup de réaction dont celle « au voleur » que le jeune homme aurait pu faire lors de sa sortie, sauf celle qu'il avait sous les yeux. Si il n'était pas certains que le jeune était totalement humains (les créatures surnaturelles quel quelles soient dégagé une odeur particulière qui faisait partie de leur essence, et les chasseurs même à la retraite ou en début de formation avaient une odeur en plus) il aurait pu jurer qu'il avait en face de lui un djinn qui flottait au-dessus du sol, les yeux dans le vague et un sourire éblouissant, il nota aussi que l'endroit qu'il avait embrassé avait rougit à cause du frottement de sa barbe.

Il déglutit et enferma à double tour ses pensées de ce qui se passerait si il marquerait l'intégralité de son corps en le frottant plus fort juste avec sa barbe, quels seraient les endroits qui rougiraient le plus et le plus longtemps pour ... STOP ! Pas ! De ! Pensés ! De ! Ce ! Genre ! Il était revenu pour s'excuser et payer pas pour fantasmer sur lui !

Se raclant la gorge il remercia le fait qu'Ed n'était pas là ce jour ci et qu'il n'y avait pas de client autre que lui pour le moment.

-je m'excuse de ne pas avoir payer tout de suite et de mon au revoir, je suis perpétuellement crevé depuis 1 semaine bafouilla-t-il en tendant l'argent au jeune homme dont le sourire aller bientôt faire 2 fois le tour de sa tête et qui suintais tellement d'émotions positives qu'il pouvait les sentir prendre le pas sur la chaleur ambiante, qui normalement étouffer les émotions, et soudain un flot de parole surgit du pizzaiolo. Derek n'en compris pas un mot tellement le débit était rapide (à croire que les 4 mois où il n'avait pas pu parler en sa presence pouvaient soudain sortir en 1 coup) et que les gestes fait par les mains de son interlocuteur, lui prenaient le peu de concentration qui lui restait pour ne pas se recevoir une paire de baffe involontaire.

Ok donc en fait l'embrasser sur la joue était un interrupteur pour le faire parler, et moi qui cherchait à entretenir une conversation depuis 4 mois sans y arriver, j'ai vraiment l'impression que tout ce qu'il avait gardé au fond de lui et pas pu sortir en temps et en heure, vient de mettre jeter à la face en 5 minutes pensa-t-il désarçonné au possible. Il avait appris à connaitre une version du garçon timide mais concentré et là, il contemplait une pile électrique, ce n'était pas forcement mauvais (il sentait que ces fantasmes allaient utiliser cette nouvelle facette du jeune homme et qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir le regarder sans avoir une érection) mais surtout surprenant. Voyant qu'il ne prenait même pas un temps de pause pour respirer (et dérivant sur des fantasme où l'apnée jouait un beau rôle dans d'autre circonstances plus sensuelles) il réussit à passer les mains qui paraissaient venir de 8 endroits à la fois (à cette pensé il ne savait plus si son corps était plus fatiguer qu'exciter car il imaginait d'autant mieux comment cette capacité pouvait servir au lit) et posa sa main sur la bouche de stile en espérant qu'il n'allait pas la lécher par reflexe ou amusement, sinon il lui ferait sa fête et ruinerait son plan de travail qui était certes plein de farine mais où l'huile était à portée de main.

-respire

Il était passé au tutoiement sans hésitations contrairement à ses tentative de conversations, et admira stile rougir et respirer une grande goulée d'air pour le nez, n'osant pas déloger la main de Derek sans doute par crainte de reprendre ses babillements incontrôlable.

Maintenant il sentait la gêne et l'excitation à la place de toute cette joie, mais Derek mis ça sur la fatigue ancrée dans son corps qui faisait délirer ses sens, tout comme la tension sexuelle qui se formait entre eux et le fait que leurs yeux ne se lâchaient plus. Il fallut qu'une nouvelle chape de plomb lui tombe sur les yeux pour que ses paupières se décollent et qu'il parte à son appart pour de bon sans avoir ajouté un mot de plus.

* * *

Ce midi là il eut la force de manger sa pizza mais la fatigue le tenaillait et au bout de la 2ème part ses yeux se fermaient tout seul tandis que sa tête penchée vers le bas avant qu'un réflexe la tire en position droite, puis retombe doucement l'instant d'après entre deux déglutitions. A la seconde où sa dernière part fut avalée il abandonna la lutte et s'écroula de travers sur son lit ne prenant même pas la peine de s'essuyer les mains ou d'ôter sa veste et ses chaussures. Il dormit tellement profondément qu'on l'aurait pris pour un mort si sa poitrine ne bougeait pas au rythme de sa respiration quasi inaudible. Il émergeât sur les coups de 19H, en baillant il rangea ses affaires de midi, fit son sac pour le lendemain, prépara ses vêtements en les chopant au hasard dans son armoire et les jetant au sol sans aucune précaution pour qu'il ne les loupe pas, et se recoucha convenablement entre la couette et les draps sans 30 milles couches de vêtements en s'endormant tout aussi vite que le midi.

Le lendemain, l'alarme de son téléphone qu'il avait miraculeusement programmé, se fit entendre et il sorti de son lit en maugréant contre les nuits blanches qu'il avait dû faire avec tout ce travail et ces putains d'emmerdeurs de races surnaturelles qui c'étaient donnés le mots pour le faire cavaler 5 nuits entières pour en fait apprendre que c'était un jeu du chat et de la souris grandeur nature organiser pour un enterrement de vie de jeune fille surnaturelle ! (une lamia, une kelpie, une femme scorpion, et une satyre qui avaient groupés leurs 4 mariages) mais où les chats n'étaient pas au courant avant d'avoir attrapé une souris (et bien sûr on faisait tous pour leur faire croire que les 4 filles surnaturelle étaient un danger pour leur races/coven).

C'était dû à la fatigue si il pensait à stile sous la douche, il pouvait aussi mettre son abstinence de contact avec partenaires en cause, quand le prénom de stile passa ses lèvres en même temps que son sperme éclabousser les carreaux de la douche pour un instant, avant que les jets d'eau n'effacent les traces. Non vraiment si il avait passé la nuit à rêver des réactions de stile et son impressionnant talent pour l'apnée, dans un autre contexte c'était parce qu'il l'avait surpris avec son débit de parole, ça n'avait aucune incidences sur le fait qu'il avait eu envie de se soulager sous la douche, aucune.

En s'habillant il jeta un regard incendiaire au dernier vêtements cadeau d'anniversaire de Cora encore dans son emballage cadeau, mais déjà trop visible sur la miniature du paquet et de par sa couleur rose, mais si encore ce n'était que la couleur il aurait haussé les épaules et l'aurais porté un coup pour lui faire plaisir (comme il l'avait fait avec la taquinerie de Laura et ses cadeaux de boxer rose et d'autres à motif de petit cœur ou de peluches) mais là c'était l'habit en question quel que soit sa couleur qui le hérissait. Même si elle en trouver un noir jamais il ne porterait un … Truc ! Comme ça ! Jamais ! Si il avait confondu stile avec Cora mercredi dernier, c'était sans aucun doute car le cadeau le hanter. Il l'avait laissé à Beacon Hills et voilà qu'il été mystérieusement apparu dans sa valise quand il était retourné dans son appart.

Quand il croisa la lamia dans l'université et qu'il pouvait quasiment toucher son aura de fatigue, alors qu'ils étaient séparés de 4 rangs, il admit qu'il avait reçu une invitation pour jouer les chats et qu'il avait accepté de faire courir 5 nuits de suite en toute connaissances de causes, accompagné d'autre chats qui allaient faire d'autre pièges et activités pour cet évènement, (et curieusement malgré qu'il y ait beaucoup de de race au nature surnaturelle différentes d'impliqué dans les organisation, il n'y eu que de la rigolade et pas de vrai bagarre) ce n'était pas parce qu'il voulait fuir ses rêves où stile apparaissait bien trop souvent de façon plus romantique que sexuelle qu'il avait accepté les 5 nuits alors que la plupart des participants chats n'avaient signé que pour 1 nuit (ou 2 mais espacés pour qu'ils reprennent des forces), non ce n'était pas la raison principale. Sa véritable raison ? Et bien il n'avait pas à se justifier ce n'était pas un interrogatoire, décidément il n'avait que lui pour se faire son propre procès mental.

* * *

Le mercredi 22 janvier, il fut propulsé à toute vitesse cassant la porte de la pizzéria, montrant les crocs et feulant sur son assaillante, il se redressa et attrapa une pâte à pizza étalée et la lança vers le visage de la louve garoux, la patte colla aux longs cheveux de la chasseuse et il en profita qu'elle se débattait sans succès (pour avoir de nouveau un champs de vision fonctionnelle et pouvoir respirer) pour bondir sur elle, recevant un coup de poing dans la mâchoire par la même occasion, lui trancha la gorge puis demanda à stile si le cadavre de l'araignée pouvait aller dans la poubelle verte, car il doutait que cette harpie soit recyclable vue ses coups d'éclats. Stile lui répondis qu'il fallait brûler la sorcière et ils mirent à deux le cadavre dans le four à pizza, attendirent 10 minutes et récupérèrent les cendres pour les enterrer dans 4 coins de terres différents histoire que la sirène ne rennaise pas de ces cendres. La dessus Cora et Laura arrivèrent et le félicitèrent pour son mariage avec stile, depuis le temps qu'ils étaient fiancés ! Elles radotèrent sur le début de leur histoire où dès la 1ère seconde que stile avait vu Derek, il c'était ouvert le torse pour lui offrir son cœur et ainsi réparé le robot que Derek était en ce temps. Elles aller enchainées sur leurs futurs enfants quand le réveil le tira de son sommeil, il aperçut son oreiller à l'autre bout de la pièce et que la douleur à son coup était due aux barreaux de fin de lit sur lesquels il avait vraisemblablement bondi.

Il s'ébroua et chassa le rêve de son esprit, pour commencer un matin de cours parfaitement normal. Ce ne fut que quand il passa la porte de la pizzéria que le souvenir de son rêve lui revient avec force et le fit craindre pour la sécurité de stile. Il engagea donc la conversation sur les moyens de défenses, et ce coup-ci stile fut lancer en conversation et Derek arriva à comprendre le flot de parole qui était bien moins important que la semaine dernière. Entre deux thèmes de conversation (comment est-ce que stile arriver à passer de ses anecdotes sur le karaté pour aller sans accrocs sur celles des misères qu'il avait fait aux chats de leur vieille voisine, était un mystère mais il ne trouvait le jeune homme que plus charmant, enfin juste un intérêt d'ami c'était la fatigue de la semaine dernière qui l'avait induit en erreur sur ses sentiments, il en était persuadé) il appris d'Ed était malade depuis 3 jours d'une grippe qui le laissé sans force même pour aller aux toilettes, alors pour la livraison de cette aprèm il allait en chier pour tout porter et ranger surtout que le conducteur ne pourrait pas l'aider plus que de mettre les provisions sur la devanture du magasin car il était presser comme un citron par ses horaires de livraisons.

Avant que le loup ne puisse réfléchir, sa bouche avait déjà pris les commandes pour savoir l'heure et si il pouvait l'aider. Ça coupa net stile dans son discours sur les illuminatis qui étaient derrière tous les microbes

-vraiment ? Enfin je veux dire, tu as surement des cours ou d'autre trucs plus importants que m'aider non ?

-le mercredi aprèm je suis libre de tout engagements et puis je suis habitué à porter des charges lourdes à la salle enchaina-t-il en gonflant ces biceps que les manches courtes de ses t-shirt peinaient à couvrir. Et si il sentait une pointe de désir c'était surement son imagination tout comme les yeux vitreux de stile, c'était forcément un effet de la chaleur qui régnait puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux près du four à pizza en plein fonctionnement.

-hum, ok, si tu veux, bon et bien, vient à 15H mais met des habits que t'as pas peur de salir, il a beau nous envoyer des supers aliments, les caisses sont toujours pas mal tachés par de la terre et couvertes de poussières vu que ça vient direct de sa ferme le conseilla-t-il en l'encaissant puis il lui claqua un baiser sur sa joue gauche accompagné d'un « à toutes » faussement distrait. Les deux se figèrent et rougirent sous les regards interrogatifs des autres clients de par leur immobilité.

-c'est, hum c'est toi qui à commencer balbutia stile et puis c'est bien de cette façon qu'on dit bonjour et au revoir aux amis ici non ?

Prenant son courage à deux mains Derek nia de la tête mais pris très vite la parole en voyant l'air décomposé de stile.

-non, mais oui, tu as raison ! Mais dans cette région c'est 2 bises pas 1 ou 3 et ont commence par la joue droite de l'autre.

Foutue pour foutue il lui claqua les 2 bises (qui sonnèrent vraiment fortement miséricorde ! et lui qui voulait être discret) et s'enfuya (non marcha prestement, pourquoi fuir stile ? pensa-t-il vaguement) avec sa pizza en essayant de ne pas penser aux rougeurs dû à sa barbe qui avait irrité la peau pale de stile alors qu'il n'avait fait que l'effleurer.

* * *

Il ne profita même pas du plaisir de manger sa pizza, stressant à la place sur ce qu'il allait mettre. Et il ne fit tellement pas attention à son repas qu'il reversa une part sur son haut et il dut le mettre au sale, car la tache de gras était trop importante et qu'il ne pourrais jamais ravoir la sauce tomate dans les temps, il resta donc torse nu mais garda son pantalon au cas où, car à cause d'un malheureux concours de circonstances impliquant, un chimiste, un choc frontal, et des produits très colorant mais inoffensif, son jean était trempé, remplis de couleurs et faisait un bruit ignoble quand il marchait.

Ses deux shorts de footing étaient aux lavages et dans la maison où il ne revenais que pour les weekends pour voir Cora et les autres de Beacon Hills, de plus il y avait 2H de route donc impossible d'y faire un saut que ce soit en voiture ou sous forme lupine dopé à l'adrénaline, de plus même si le trajet avait été possible cet aller-retour sous forme béta l'aurait vidé de ces forces vu la distance et le temps de courses à plein régime et ça diminuerait clairement sa crédibilité de s'être vanter de pouvoir porter des charges lourdes alors qu'au moment venue il souffle comme un bœuf et peine à les bouger.

En vidant son armoire il trouva le jean qui lui avait servi pour la poursuite des fiancés surnaturelles qui était taché de terre, souvenir du plaquage de la lamia, oh mais et si ça faisait trop négliger ? Mais après tout stile avait dit qu'il allait surement se salir donc ça devrait aller ? Dans le doute il gratta le maximum de terre sèche mais c'était très incruster (et pensa un instant à passer sous l'eau dans le lavabo pour mouiller les parties tachés mais y renonça car le jean mettrais plus de temps à sécher qu'il n'en avais avant le rendez-vous) les écailles de la lamia sous forme surnaturelle (un vrai bolide sous forme semi rampante, d'où la nécessité du placage pour l'attraper !) avaient fragilisés quelques endroits du jean et quand il gratta avec ses ongles humains trop fort la terre incrusté, il agrandit un trou qui était microscopique de base. Horrifié il pensa à prendre des ciseaux pour faire du jean un bermuda/short en le coupant aux genoux mais les ciseaux en mains à quelques centimètres du jean, il renonça, avec sa chance il ne couperait pas droit et serait obliger de rectifier jusqu'à arriver aux hanches du pantalon et que le vêtement soit totalement foutue en ressemblant plus à une ceinture qu'un short.

Se résignant à porter le jean avec un trou au genou droit et des traces de terre sur la moitié basses des jambes, il chercha un haut. Une chemise blanche lui fit de l'œil mais quand il peina à passer un bras, il renifla et se rendit compte par l'odeur qui imprégnait le tissus, que c'était à Laura et donc non adapté à sa carrure en plus du fait que le tissu était beaucoup plus transparent et de matière fluide que les chemises classiques, de plus un tissu blanc n'était pas conseiller pour des activités salissantes, et la chemise noire qui était bien à lui faisait trop chic pour une activité de déplacement de cageot.

Ses marcels et autres t-shirt de sport non plus n'aller pas, trop grossier et pas assez soignés au niveau de l'image qu'ils renvoyaient pour un premier rendez-vous (mais depuis quand considérait-il que c'était un 1er rendez-vous amoureux ?) en tirant trop vite un t-shirt basique bleu clair il accrocha les passants d'une boucle de ceinture et senti une résistance avant d'entendre trop vite un grand déchirement. Il retourna le tissu blasé et résigné de voir qu'il y avait maintenant un t-shirt dos nus, il le passerait à une de ses sœurs il était sûr que Laura pourrait recoudre les bords, faire une ouverture maitrisé et le porter comme ça, alors que Cora en ferait son doudou (et il en profiterais pour reprendre un peu de tout ce qu'elle lui avait piquer comme garde-robe (pour avoir son odeur à proximité et ne pas paniquer) pour refaire son stock de vêtement et puis depuis le temps certains vêtement devaient avoir totalement perdu de son odeur donc inutile pour apaiser Cora).

Il attrapa plus doucement un t-shirt violet à col en v mais l'échancrure était trop grande pour qu'il soit à l'aise alors que d'habitude quand il le mettait il se fichait des regards et remarques. Un bout de tissu bleu marine retiens son attention tiens depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas mis ? Pourtant dans ses souvenirs il l'aimait bien. Ah. D'accord. Depuis plusieurs années au moins vu comment il était compressé dedans et que le bas peinait à couvrir ses abdos pourtant non contractés. Il n'osait même pas respirer de peur de voir le tissu atteindre son point de rupture, et resta en apnée le temps infiniment long pour retirer cette seconde peau, une fois les manches enlevées sans entendre de craquements de mauvaises augures il se permis de prendre une grande goulée d'air.

Bon tant pis (la pensée d'y aller torse nue fit son apparition mais rejeta cette possibilité il faisait trop froid pour une humain normal et même un loup garoux aurait de la peine à tenir la température et même si ça avait été une bonne période estivale ce n'était pas assez civilisé) il trouverait bien quelque chose à mettre non ? Maintenant les chaussures, depuis quand ses tongs étaient-elles arrivé ici ? aux dernières nouvelles elles étaient à Beacon Hills avec les affaires de plages dans un des box qu'ils louaient à l'année pour entreposer la multitude de possession des nombreuses personnes du clan, qui n'avaient que des intérêts saisonniers pour ne pas encombrer. Il n'avait pas de chaussures de type costume pingouins noires et de toutes façons ça n'aurait pas fait l'affaire pour décharger des caisses. Ses boots étaient confortables mais usées jusqu'à la corde, il devait en racheter depuis un certain temps mais partout où il allait en boutique ou voulait commander sur internet, pas moyen de trouver soit le bon model de chaussures soit la bonne pointure (rupture de stock ou ils ne faisaient pas du tout la pointure, qu'il était dur de chausser du 48) son autre alternative était les converses basiques noire et blanches presque neuves mais avec lesquelles il bataillait toujours pour garder les lacets dans les trous quand il passer son pied dans l'encolure de la chaussure. Et puis ça faisait gamin non ? déjà qu'il devait mettre un pantalon troué qui renvoyait plus l'image de jeune délinquant que d'un adulte sûr de lui… jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure il se crispa d'effroi en voyant qu'il était déjà 14H50 il se vêtit d'urgence du jean troué mais ne mit pas de ceinture, pressé qu'il était pour vouloir jouer à la chasse au trésor parmi le tas de vêtements et passer la ceinture qu'il aurait pécher dans les passant du jean, enfila ses boots (les lacets de converses auraient pris 3 plombes à être apprivoisés ce qu'il ne pouvait se permettre) attrapa le t-shirt qui était en haut du tas de vêtements et se retrouva avec un basique mais vert fluo en main (c'était le premier à porter de mains et il maudit Peter pour son cadeaux, il était trop visible maintenant avec l'équivalent d'un gilet de signalisation sur le torse à choisir parmi ce que lui avait offert son oncle il aurait mieux valu prendre un t-shirt à phrase sarcastique ou slogan ridicule, passa rapidement la main dans ses cheveux devant le miroir pour estimer l'état de sa coiffure et le fait de la retouché si nécessaire mais elle tenait encore la route, remonta distraitement son pantalon qui glissait déjà le long de ses hanches (il avait vraiment besoin de ceintures car il avait de tel cuisses qu'il devait choisir des pantalons à la mesure de ses cuisses et étaient donc plus large que son tour de taille) et faillit oublier ses clefs en partant (heureusement que le fait de claquer la porte ne la bloquait pas) mais l'absence de poids dans ses poches de jean l'avait dérangé.

* * *

Il était 14H56 quand il se tenu essoufflé devant la pizzéria, maudissant l'absence de ceinture, heureusement qu'il portait un boxer noir en dessous. Il en avait de toutes sortes de couleurs voyantes, cadeaux d'anniversaire dernier pour rire et décompresser des souvenirs de l'incendie proche de cette occasion mais aussi pour le rhabiller vu que quasiment toutes ses affaires étaient partis en fumé, de la part de Laura mais qu'il mettait quand même car ils étaient confortables et la quasi-totalité du temps cachés par ses pantalons, il n'en choisissait jamais de taille base car pas pratique pour faire la chasse aux bestioles surnaturelles, comme pour les parties de chasses en meute les nuits de pleines lunes. Un frisson le prit et il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas pris de veste dans sa précipitation alors qu'il faisait un temps à gelé la mer, irrémédiablement ses poil se dressèrent et ses tétons pointèrent, ils les avaient très sombre et il était sûr que Peter avait choisi cette couleur de t-shirt uniquement dans le but de le gêner, car le contraste entre ses tétons et le t-shirt clair ajusté était des plus visible quand il pointait. Oui c'était bien son genre de faire un cadeau à première vue innocent même si loin de ses goûts habituels mais qui révélais tout son potentiel pour la moquerie au moment où il s'y attendait le moins ! C'était à se demander si son oncle avait prévue qu'il doive trouver de quoi se vêtir pour voir stile en dehors de ses commandes par un temps glacial !

Le camion était en train de se garer quand il fit face à stile pour la deuxième fois de la journée, et heureusement car ça lui épargna la gêne d'attendre à deux sans savoir quoi se dire après le départ qu'il avait fait ce midi. Quand le conducteur ouvrit les portes de son véhicule après de brèves salutations, le loup fut assailli par une forte odeur de fruit de mer.

-je croyais que c'était juste une ferme classique et pas qu'elle faisait aussi pisciculture et élevage de fruit de mer lança-t-il à stile

Le conducteur se crispa l'espace d'un instant pendant qu'il vérifier sur sa fiche les lots de cageots qui allaient à stile, tandis que ce dernier afficher une mine intrigué

-pas que je sache sinon j'aurais commandé mes fruits de mer et les poissons chez eux ça m'aurait évité bien des recherches de producteurs si leur qualité de nourriture est pareil, pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

Stile avait pris le premier cageot que lui tendait l'homme et avait tourné les talons vers l'intérieur de son lieu de travail, pris d'un doute et profitant que stile était relativement loin, le loup pris une inspiration en même temps qu'il réceptionner la caisse que lui tendait le gars sous son œil scrutatif et blêmit quand ses doutes furent confirmés

-Oh ! Merde ! Désoler ! Souffla-t-il avec l'envie de se cogner la tête contre un mur et d'implorer pardon au livreur ? Il était tombé sur une pieuvre garoux ! Une des plus susceptibles espèces marines avec les sirènes ! Et lui comme un con venait de la traiter de fruit de mer bon à manger en apéritif ! Heureusement sa contrition devait être très visible et palpable car l'autre garoux sourit avec bienveillance et émit une fragrance de curiosité entre 2 allers retours, le loup attendit que stile soit de nouveau plus loin pour prendre la parole

-Je suis Derek Hale, son nom de famille était assez connu chez les surnaturels et il espérait que l'autre savait que c'était associer aux loups garoux car il ne voulait pas dire sa nature de but en blanc avec stile à quelques mètres d'eux mais manifestement l'homme pieuvre n'était pas comme la plupart des surnaturels qui étudiaient avec Derek car il continua d'émettre une fragrance d'intérêt curieux et pas de compréhension. Tentant le tout pour le tout Derek repris après une dernière caisse la conversation sous l'œil intrigué de stile qui revenait lui aussi et celui attentif de l'autre garoux.

-ma famille avait une immense meute de loup mais une chasseuse a décimé la quasi-totalité du cheptel

Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux du livreur prouvant qu'il avait entendu parler de cette affaire et qu'il avait additionné 2+2

-oh, Hale en effet, ça fait 1 an n'est-ce pas ? Et la chasseuse ?

Prenant garde à ce que stile soit dans son dos et qu'il fasse face à la pieuvre, Derek fit briller ses yeux pour que le sort de Kate soit explicite si il avait connaissance de la signification des couleurs chez les loups garoux, comprenant le message le livreur acquiesça respectueusement et leur souhaita bonne chance en partant livrer le reste des commandes.

Stile était lui complétement perdu et émettais aussi une odeur de confusion pourtant il resta muet comme si il sentait que ce n'étais pas le moment pour en parler. Mais l'énergie qu'il mettait à garder ses paroles sorti autrement, se restreignant à garder le control de sa bouche le jeune brun ne prêta pas attention aux mouvements de ses jambes quand il monta sur un escabeau pour ranger les caisses en hauteur, et ce qui devait arriver arriva. En voulant descendre il loupa une marche et ne put se retenir aux étagères, il chuta et atterri sur sa cheville qui se brisa nette. Derek était de dos et au loin au moment de l'action il ne put donc pas le retenir ou anticiper son mouvement, ce n'est que quand le cri de douleur sortie de la gorge de stile qu'il se précipita à son secours en utilisant une vitesse surnaturelle sans y penser. Voulant évaluer si la cheville était briser ou juste foulé il l'a pris en main et aussitôt la douleur le parcouru en même temps que ses veines noircissaient. Stile ouvrit brusquement les yeux, qu'il avait fermé pour affronter la douleur, sous le choc de ne plus ressentir brusquement la douleur et craignant que son pied soit couper de sa jambe, son regard tomba irrémédiablement sur l'avant-bras de Derek avant que ce dernier n'est eu le temps de retirer sa main, aussitôt que leurs peaux ne furent plus en contact stile gémit de plus belle et chouina.

-putain remet immédiatement ta main ! Je sais pas comment tu fais ça et je m'en fou pour le moment mais putain ! Reviens ! Haleta stile de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure que les vagues de douleur revenaient de plus belles.

Derek était indécis, mais avec son secret déjà en partie éventré il jugea qu'accéder à la demande du jeune était faisable. Il reprit donc sa cheville dans sa main gauche et stile poussa un soupir de soulagement en se décrispant, faisant bouger le pied avec sa main droite le loup conclu qu'elle était brisée nette, soupirant de découragement devant ce qu'il projetais de faire, Derek leva la tête et accrocha le regard de stile, ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de faire depuis que l'autre avait vu ses veines noires.

-ta cheville est brisée, mais je peux te la guérir tout de suite, par contre il faudra que peu importe ce que tu vois, tu restes immobile au niveau des jambes, tu peux crier si tu veux mais il est impératif que ta jambe reste comme elle est, je te lâche essaye d'endurer encore quelques secondes

-okKKKKAY han mais une distraction *gémissement de douleur* serait la bienvenue ?! Attend quoi tu me fais un strip-tease ? Ok je te l'accorde c'est une distraction mais je pensais pas à … OH ! PUTAIN ! OK pas bouger stile, pas bouger, pas bouger, putain il va me bouffer et … OH ! Bah merde alors ! *gémissement de plaisir* est ce que tu peux hummm parler sous cette forme ?

Dès que Derek avait lâcher la cheville de stile, le loup c'était dépêcher de retirer chaussures et chaussettes dans le même temps que stile geignait de douleur, au moment où il commença à retirer son t-shirt je jeune blesser avait ouvert les yeux et quémander une distraction, stile émit une très grande fragrance de désir quand le t-shirt tomba au sol et Derek ne put empêcher ses yeux de briller quand ses sens se mirent à leur plus haut niveaux de sensations quand le parfum du désir l'enveloppa complétement et s'intensifia quand après juste avoir déboutonner son jean, le pantalon tomba au sol sous le poids de son portefeuille et de ses clé, alors que plus rien ne le retenais, le loup envisagea l'espace d'un instant de garder son boxer pour la transformation mais ça l'aurait déchirer et il aurait dû rentrer à son appart en commando, donc en faisant attention à ses griffes qui avaient pousser de leur propre volonté, il tira son boxer et dès que le tissu chût au sol, un loup entièrement noir se tint sur ses pattes arrières puis retomba souplement sur ses pattes avant, alors qu'il s'approchait tout en faisant un sourire canin représenter par une gueule entre ouverte et la langue pendante, pour rassurer stile dont l'odeur avait brusquement changer du désir à la stupéfaction, elle ne se teinta d'une pointe de peur que lorsque que sa gueule enroba la cheville blesser et que le loup se mit à baver abondamment, mais le loup tenait entre ses crocs sa cheville sans lui faire mal l'endroit briser, il mit une patte avant sur le tibia pour le tenir au cas où et se concentra pour « allumer » le principe actif contenue dans sa salive qui fait partie de son attirail de guérison instantané. La bave qui mouiller la cheville s'illumina donc et il senti à travers sa langue posée contre l'os, que tout ce qui avait subi un choc bouger pour se résorber. L'action fut rapide puisque la blessure était très récente et n'avait pas eu le temps d'habituer le corps à la nouvelle à part pour envoyer des signaux de douleur. Très vite la cheville fut comme neuve et il retira crocs et patte doucement mais lécha le surplus de salive, et se délecta du gout de son essence mélangé avec celle du jeune homme qui se tortillait de plaisir sous l'action, apparemment ses chevilles étaient très sensible, le loup du se faire violence pour ne pas que sa gueule remonte le long du tibia et gouter le reste du corps, mais ce ne fut que le jean qui le coinça au niveau du mollet qui le sauva de ses instincts beaucoup plus libre sous cette forme. Et la réceptivité de stile à ses coups de langues n'avait pas aidé à tenir la bride à ses souhaits canins. La question de stile l'aida à reprendre une certaine maitrise de lui-même pour passer sous forme humanoïde, mais seule la pensé que ce corps de loup n'était pas adapter pour aller plus loin dans des activités sensuelles fit abdiquer sa partie loup qui ne voulait pas laisser passer cette occasion. Hélas ce qui l'avait excité sous forme canine rejaillissait en forme humaine et même si il renfila vite son boxer, stile ne loupa rien de son érection.

-pas les bonnes cordes vocales. Ont fini de ranger les aliments et on discutera après de ce qui vient de se passer dans un autre lieu ok ? Lança Derek la voix rauque de son précédent changement

Encore hébété et excité, le jeune brun acquiesça d'un air absent tandis que Derek finissait de se rhabiller, quand le loup se tourna dans l'intention de prendre une caisse, il dut s'agripper aux murs à l'aide de ses griffes tant l'excitation émise par stile l'ébranla d'un coup, se rendant bien compte que c'était la vue de son postérieur visible à cause du jean bas sur ses hanches, qui avait causer cette brusque monté de désir, il remonta son pantalon d'une main et essaya de reprendre son calme avant qu'il ne finisse par plaquer stile contre un mur.

-stile, 1ère fois qu'il l'appelait pas son prénom dans la conversation et ça faisait un putain d'effet d'aphrodisiaque au concerné si il en croyait l'odeur qu'il émettait, il en était presque à devoir se boucher le nez pour garder un minimum de contrôle, car ses yeux et ses griffes étaient de sorties, si tu pouvais juste ne plus fantasmer sur moi pour le moment.

-tu peux lire dans mes pensées ?! Stile était ébahi et clairement honteux mais Derek s'empressa de le rassurer.

-non je sens juste les émotions fortes, et habituellement l'odeur des aliments et la chaleur du four les cache, donc c'est juste aujourd'hui que je pouvais avoir un aperçu de ton ressenti, mais je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensées, si tu penses à quelqu'un qui n'est pas là et qui te met en colère, je déduirais que quelqu'un qui est dans cette pièce te met en colère.

-ok, hum, bon ok, ça vas je peux fermer la pizzéria.

Ils remontèrent en silence, gêné pour stile et en humeur mitigé pour Derek. Ils se plaisaient tous les deux et stile n'avait pas fui face à la démonstration du surnaturel mais Derek ne savait pas si c'était le choc qui anesthésiait ses émotions pour ne laisser en passer qu'une le désir, ou si stile n'en avait vraiment rien à faire de cette facette cachée et qu'il avait conscience qu'il ne dévoiler pas souvent ce secret et donc ne faisait pas un esclandre pour le temps qu'il avait mis depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

Quand le loup commença à déverrouiller sa porte, stile ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois depuis la pizzéria.

-et on est où ?

-dans ma chambre étudiante.

Le pic de désir de stile l'obligea à se tenir au cadran de porte et à fermer ses yeux pour contenir ses sens, mais quand Derek entendit des exclamations de surprises, il rouvrit les yeux et geint pitoyablement en prenant conscience du fait de ses vêtements en bazar mais surtout de la présence de sa famille au complet ! Cette journée n'en finirait donc jamais ! Stile l'avait tellement noyé sous ses phéromones que ses sens n'avaient pas détectés la présence de de 3 personnes dans sa chambre ! Cora était censée avoir cours, Laura avait un travail et Peter n'avait pas pour habitude de le voir ici surtout seul vu qu'il veillait sur le reste de la meute autrement dit ses deux sœurs, alors que faisaient-ils tous là à cet instant ?!

-par ici la monnaie ! J'étais sûr que son mercredi cachait une relation amoureuse avec un gars ! Bon nous allons vous laisser, attrape ! Ça vous sera utile termina Peter avec un clin d'œil

Derek avait attrapé par reflexe l'objet que lui avait lancé son oncle, et rougit brusquement en lisant l'étiquette « lubrifiant à la pomme » décidément la fois où Peter l'avait capté en train de se faire plaisir n'était pas prête d'être oublié, tout comme son gout pour la pomme. Claquant la bouteille sur la table de cuisine, il explosa.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez tous ici ? Quels étaient les enjeux du pari ? Et pourquoi le mettre en place d'ailleurs ? Peter si tu à gagner sur mon dos tu me dois la moitié de tes gains !

-Et bien cher neveux, j'ai remarqué que le mercredi nous n'avions plus de nouvelles de ta part depuis décembre, alors que ton après-midi est vierge de cours, Laura penser qu'un ronchon comme toi ne pourrait pas avoir une relation amoureuse en si peu de temps, Cora si mais avez parié sur une femme tandis que moi j'étais sûr que tu avais pris un homme, les profs de Cora faisant grève, Laura à poser un jour de congé pour que nous puissions trancher et pour ma part gagné 100€, mais nous partons maintenant, cette atmosphère est vraiment suffocante.

-Ils sont pareils que toi ?

Stile voyait clairement les ressemblances physique pour qu'il en conclu le lien de parenté, de plus l'article nécrologique qu'il avait lu quand il faisait des recherches de comptes FB et autres informations trouvable sur l'internet pour avoir quelques informations à propos de Derek, faisait état du massacre Hale i an et des 4 survivants mais il n'y avait aucune infos sur un élevage de loup leur appartenant. Couplé à ce que Derek avait dit au livreur, il ne fallait pas avoir fait math sup pour additionner 2+2, mais brusquement il se retrouva nez à truffe avec en prime des griffes sous sa gorge en face d'un Peter aux yeux rouges. Conscient qu'il avait sorti une connerie et peut-être trop mimer des crocs imaginaire et trop jouer avec ses mains dans sa question, mais pas foutue d'arrêter de parler même sous la menace, il continua de babiller

-je préfère largement des yeux bleu clair en gros plans plutôt que des rouges accompagné de griffes, le bleu est bien moins meurtrier que le rouge et… ok je me tais. Il n'avait fini par clore sa bouche que lorsque la pression des griffes sur sa pomme d'Adam fut trop désagréable.

-est ce que tu es un chasseur venue finir le boulot de Kate ?

-chasseur ? Donc c'est pas un nom de code ? Je pensais que ça l'étais quand j'ai entendu Derek en parler avec le gars qui nous livrent et … ok ok non j'en suis pas un ! Je peux pas tirer sur un lapin même si je meure de faim, alors comment voulez-vous que je vise des humains ? Enfin pas vraiment humain comment vous vous définissez ? Des métamorphes ? Des animagus ? Pas des loups garoux quand même puisque c'est à la pleine lune qu'il y a transformation et …

Un grognement d'avertissement venue de Peter le fit se tendre aux mots « pas vraiment humain » mais il fut coupé par Derek tirant son oncle et mettant sa main sur la bouche du jeune homme pour le faire taire en un remake d'i semaine. Mais stile continuais d'émettre des sons malgré la main du loup, ce dernier lui grogna dessus énervé de la situation qui partait dans tous les sens, et dire que ce matin le seul truc qui sortais de l'ordinaire était son cauchemar avec Kate.

Mais il semblerait que quoi que Derek fasse comme action, stile le noierait sous ses phéromones et ce d'autant plus qu'ils étaient dans une pièce relativement petite, qu'ils étaient collés entre eux et qu'il n'y avait pas de chaleur ou d'odeurs ancrés pour diminuer l'avalanche que stile provoquait. Une nouvelle fois, il senti ses yeux changer et ses griffes pousser sous le déluge, tandis que sa famille était mi-figue mi-raisin, à la fois sur leur gardes de savoir comment l'humain était au courant pour leur natures, mais aussi gêné d'assister à une espèce de parade nuptiale selon ce que les informés leurs sens.

-je me suis changé en loup complet devant lui cette aprèm.

Derek essayait de baisser les tensions meurtrières comme sexuelles mais ne réussit qu'à faire monter le niveau d'anxiété de sa famille, il reprit donc pour apaiser les angoisses des autres loups.

-non pas d'ennemies c'était juste pour le soigner, il c'était casser la cheville

-mais il a pourtant parlé d'un gars à qui tu as parlé de ta situation ? Et puis pourquoi le soigner surnaturellement ? Tu aurais juste pu l'emmener aux urgences

Laura était la plus dubitative, mais comme elle n'avait décelé aucun mensonge de son petit frère elle était plus encline à vouloir comprendre pourquoi il avait sciemment dévoilé son secret alors que sa vie n'était pas en danger.

-hum ? Je ne sais pas ça m'a semblé la chose à faire sur le moment, et pour l'autre gars, c'était le livreur mais stile n'étais pas au courant que c'était une pieuvre garoux et ne m'a donc pas prévenue de …

-Sérieux !?

La main de Derek toujours en place sur sa bouche et Stile l'avait chopée brusquement pour le couper dans son explication sous l'effet de l'incrédulité, alors vraiment il y avait un côté magique et apparemment il le côtoyer depuis un moment s'en sans rendre compte avec son livreur et Derek ! Mais combien d'autres personnes de son entourage avaient une autre face ?

-il peut faire apparaitre des tentacules sur son corps ? Combien et de quel couleurs ? Est ce qu'il est obligé de dormir dans l'eau pour ne pas se dessécher ? Comment est-ce qu'ils peuvent avoir des enfants ? Ils pondent des œufs ou c'est des fœtus humains ? Et toi tu as été un louveteau ou un bébé normal ? Et comment tu peux te transformer en loup total ? Tu changes complétement d'ossature et de muscles en plus de tes poils et d'ailleurs comment ils rentrent dans ta peau quand tu reviens humain ? Du coup ça ne te démange pas ? Est-ce que tu peux te gratter derrière les oreilles avec ton pied humain ? Et parler avec des loups normaux et hurler à la lune avec eux ? Et est-ce que tu …

Au fil de ses questions sans fin, Peter et ses nièces avaient perdues leurs postures agressives pour en adopter une, plus amusé puisqu'au fil des questions mitraillettes, Derek semblait se tasser de plus en plus histoire d'espérer se transformer en souris et échapper au flot de question, mais ne pouvait rien faire car stile tenait sa main d'une poigne de fer et ne le laissait pas partir d'un pas, maintenant qu'une nouvelle face de la vie c'était ouverte à lui, et en bon touche à tout il voulait savoir tout de suite, et comme internet ne donner pas d'indications non farfelues, il mitrailler la personne la plus à même de remplir son absence de connaissances. Voyant que stile n'allait pas arrêter sa lancé, Peter Laura et Cora firent un au revoir de la main à Derek qui les supplier du regard de rester pour qu'ils partagent sa souffrance, mais un sourire goguenard de Peter qui ferma sa porte fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut.

Désespérer de la bientôt 100ème question de stile, il chercha comment le faire taire, ses mains étaient emprisonnées par la poigne d'un stile dopé à la faim de connaissance, le loup avait bien essayé de placer quelques mots ne serait-ce que pour répondre à une de ses questions, mais à peine formait-il une syllabe que stile passait à une autre question. Ne pouvant plus bouger ni parler il se résolue à attendre que stile prenne un semblant de respiration et fondit sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

Son gout, sa façon de lui rendre instinctivement son baiser, sa stupéfaction, tout ça était indescriptible, mais tout ce que retenais Derek de ce baiser était que stile avait relâcher ses mains que le loup pouvait enfin fourrer ses paluches dans la chevelure du plus petit, tandis que son loup mental se rouler de bonheur la gueule largement ouverte et la langue la plus pendante qu'il pouvait faire à tel point de le bout se retrouver dans ses oreilles. Après quelques secondes stile continua à lui rendre son baiser mais cette fois consciemment et ses mains entourèrent le coup du loup, tandis qu'il rapprochait leur deux corps pour avoir plus de contact.

Ont aurais pu croire qu'après toutes les phéromones qui avaient noyés Derek, le baiser mènerait à quelque chose de beaucoup plus torride qu'un échange de salive, mais il n'en était rien. Derek voulait profiter de ce premier baiser et se noyer dans le bonheur et non le stupre. C'est ainsi qu'après quelques minutes de silence ponctuées de bruits de baiser et de caresses, le loup lâcha les lèvres de stile après une dernière pression et les yeux mis clos admira le jeune homme tout décoiffer, les lèvres gonflées et luisantes de salives, et un air de drogué qui plane. Gardant ses mains dans les cheveux de stile pour continuer le massage crânien et de capter son attention, Derek pu enfin placer un mot et d'une voix rauque et basse, murmura lentement à l'oreille de stile

-du calme je ne vais pas m'envoler, laisse-moi au moins te raconter les bases du surnaturel, à moins que tu ne veuille continuer notre câlin ? demanda-t-il en ponctuant de baiser papillon le cou de stile

Celui-ci était perdu, d'un côté il était en train de fondre comme du caramel sous la douceur de Derek mais de l'autre les questions sur son mode de vie se bousculer toujours dans sa tête même si le baiser lui avait fait comme un gros blackout et que le système avait commencer à redémarrait seulement quand Derek lui avait parler du surnaturel.

Indécis, ces yeux voletaient aux alentours et tombèrent soudain sur une curieuse vignette rose, quand l'information percuta son cerveau, toutes les attentions que Derek lui procurait, et toutes les questions que le jeune avait furent balayer, ce qui était un exploit pour son cerveau d'hyperactif, par une seule et unique question.

-tu te déguise en lapin rose ?

Incrédule et voyant le loup sous une nouvelle perspective il eut l'incommensurable chance de voir Derek rougir en totalité. Même ses oreilles et son début de clavicules avaient changés de couleur ! Ne pouvant plus soutenir le regard de stile, Derek plongea son front dans le cou du jeune homme pour se cacher tout en continuant à le tenir par la taille, le loup marmonna une vague explication que stile ne compris pas n'ayant pas de super ouïe et Derek dû être obliger de répéter un peu plus fort

-tu as remarqué que j'avais des dents de lapin ? Stile acquiesça, c'est une petite blague dans la famille vu que nous somme des loups garoux, et chaque années un membre de ma famille m'offre un truc en rapport avec les lapins, mais ils n'étaient jamais été aussi loin, d'habitude c'est plus des portes clés avec des émojis ou tête de chibi lapins et cette année c'est Cora qui me l'a offert i mois.

-et tu pourrais le mettre pour moi ? demanda stile plein d'espoir

L'impact de son regard était atténué par le fait que Derek se cachait toujours de gènes dans le cou de stile, mais en contrepartie il avait une plus grande exposition aux odeurs corporelles et émotionnelles de son copain (pouvait-ils se considéraient comme un couple ?) et si de base jamais il ne mettrais ce pyjama de lapin rose, il pourrait peut-être reconsidérer l'idée pour faire plaisir à stile, après tout il cuisiner divinement bien et avait bien pris la nouvelle du surnaturel, alors qu'il avait toutes les raisons de partir en courant et hurlant vu comment il y avait été confronter sans aucunes préparation mentales incluant des indices, des paroles mystérieuse et des cadeaux de lecture sur les loups garoux. Cependant Derek n'étais pas encore prêt mentalement à se couvrir de ridicule, d'autant plus qu'il était sûr que Peter savait où se trouver le vêtement et l'état dans lequel il était.

* * *

Quand Derek avait pris le ticket de caisse en douce à cora, pour se rendre à la boutique et rendre le vêtement toujours dans son emballage et récupérer en prime les sous de la transaction, la vendeuse avait accepté sans sourciller, mais le jour d'après le costume était revenue dans ses affaires et l'argent que lui avait rendu la caissière disparu. Lui ayant offert ses cadeaux en weekend quand il était revenue à BH il avait soupçonné que son voyage vers la boutique n'été pas passé inaperçu et prévoya de le faire en semaine donc au loin de sa famille, et d'aller dans un autre magasin du même genre, cette fois ci il rendit juste le paquet n'ayant plus le ticket de caisse, mais à peine était-il rentré du trajet, que la première chose qu'il vit dans son appart était ce foutue pyjama le narguant ! Il avait baissé son niveau d'exigence pour s'en débarrasser et avait tout fait pour le planquer dans la maison à BH, avait entouré ses valises de chaines de 30KG pour ne pas que ses bagages soient ouvert en catimini, et vérifier son véhicule, mais à peine avait-il ouvert la porte de son appart que le pyjama trainait sur son lit, le plastique rutilant de propreté alors qu'il se souvenait l'avoir mis dans un nid à poussières et toiles d'araignée ! Et aucune personne n'avait pu faire le trajet aller-retour vu que ça prenait au moins 4H et que la plus grande absence avait duré à peine 2H.

* * *

Mollement il argumenta qu'il aimerait avoir un peu d'intimité pour enfiler le costume .

-mec, tu t'es foutue à poil devant moi Ilya à peine quelques heures, et là tu peux garder ton boxer, je ne voie pas ce qui t'intimide vu ta plastique parfaite.

Ne trouvant pas comment répondre à cette vérité, le loup capitula et se vêtit du costume de lapin sous les yeux et l'attitude plus qu'enjouée de stile. Finalement après avoir complétement monté la fermeture éclair il croisa les bras, et afficha sa tête de tueur comme le disait si bien Laura. Stile s'avança et lui mit la capuche sur la tête et pouffa en voyant que les oreilles tenaient debout bien droite grâce à des barres plastiques à l'intérieur et la technique de pliage du costume. Poussant le vice plus loin il demanda à Derek de sourire, mais ne rencontra que des crocs de loups, retroussés d'agacement d'être un objet de moqueries. Un son de message se fit entendre, stile regarda ses texto et hallucina quand il lut le message :

Numéro inconnue : je veux une photo de Derek portant son costume. Peter

Le hurlement de rage de Derek fut entendu à 10km quand le son d'un flash et l'explication de la photo surprise lui furent expliqué.

Fin et fun fact

1) Le gérant se prénomme Ebu-Békir Skifyty, (c'est un vrai prénom si si !) son père est africain et sa mère algérienne, il a un physique plus typé algérien et à grandit en Pologne donc il parle couramment le polonais en plus de l'africain, l'algérien, l'anglais, et le français. Son surnom Ed vient du fait que son prénom peut-être raccourci en Eb mais qu'avec la déformation orale le surnom est devenu Ed.

2) Ed considère Derek comme le fils qu'il n'a jamais eu et c'est réciproque, car Derek lui donne de l'importance inconsciemment quand il passe de la dénomination gérant à Ed, au moment où il pense Ed c'est bon il le considèrera toujours comme une nouvelle figure paternelle. Un orphelin à tendance à identifier une figure parentale dans son entourage et c'est d'autant plus facile si la personne qu'il envisage pour ce rôle a aussi un besoin affectif, là comme Ed avait déjà cette envie latente d'avoir un enfant il est plus que disposer à jouer la figue paternelle de Derek même si c'est inconscient et que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en rende compte à ce stade-là.

3) Dans le même registre, Derek se voile beaucoup la face sur stile : au tout début il refuse de reconnaitre son affection et le nomme dans son esprit pizzaiolo pour se rappeler qu'il ne doit l'apprécier que pour sa fonction et non pour sa personne. Au moment où il pense pour la première fois stile ça marque un tournant et il accepte petit à petit leurs attirances.

4) Le rêve de Derek à un sens et il sert de déclic, en fait son assaillante à les traits de Kate et passe successivement de louve garoux, à chasseuse, puis araignée, puis harpie, puis sorcière, et pour finir sirène, ça correspond aux facettes qu'a montrer Kate (se faire passer comme une semblable au début avec son rôle de louve garoux puis révéler son activité de chasseuse mais jouer sur le fait qu'elle avait peur de sa réaction pour lui avoir menti, ensuite araignée car elle a tissé sa toile autour des hale pour les emprisonner et les bouffé, harpie car elle criait beaucoup car elle avait un sacré caractère, sorcière parce qu'elle la ensorceler et c'est servie de sort pour piéger la maison des Hales, et sirène car elles envoutent les marins puis les bouffent) stile l'aide à se reconstruire et à faire en sorte que Derek pousse l'influence de Kate (sous forme de pizza et de temps d'attente de cuisson) quand à Cora et Laura elles parlent du fait que stile a tout de suite eu le coup de foudre à partir du gémissement (représenter par le cœur qu'il donne) et Derek avait un comportement de robot car il voulait surtout pas s'attacher émotionnellement à pars pour sa famille restante, le mariage représente la concrétisation que Derek ne se voile plus la face sur ses sentiments (mais ne le diras pas encore à stile) quant aux enfants c'est les possibilités de déclarations, fin bon il vas lui rester encore quelques tic de mauvaise foi mais dans l'ensemble il accepte beaucoup mieux, mais en passant du rien du tout à de la séduction il à quelques ajustement à faire c'est pour ça qu'il en fait des caisses au début (comme jouer de ses muscles devant stile) mais au fur et à mesure il apprend la modération.

5) Enterrement de jeune fille surnaturelle : Derek déplace la faute de sa fatigue sur cette activité qu'il n'aurait pas voulue faire mais ensuite on apprend plus bas qu'il a accepté en toutes connaissance de cause et que l'ambiance était bon enfant mais lui voulait surtout ne plus dormir pour ne plus rêver de stile. Ensuite pour les souris elles sont incarné par les 4 fiancés qui doivent tout faire pour éviter d'être attrapé pour ne pas avoir de gages spécial enterrement de vie de jeune fille et les chats sont ceux qui sont surnaturel mais on accepter de les courser, dans la première partie Derek fait passer ça comme si on avait agité une plume sous son nez et qu'il avait sauté sur l'intrus sans savoir qu'il allait le faire tourner bourrique lors de la chasse, sa mauvaise fois à rendu compliquer de décrire le jeu mais j'espère que c'est plus clair maintenant et les humains ont pas remarquer la course poursuite car c'était fait uniquement de nuit et dans des endroits prévue pour être désert, puis au cas où il y avait des gardes surnaturels qui faisaient des rondes pour pas que des curieux viennent et aussi pour rediriger chat et souris dans le périmètre désigné.

6) le grand père maternelle de Derek se prénommais Achille et étais le premier loup à pouvoir se transformé en loup complet suite à une morsure de venin de créatures qui a fait muté ses gènes, résultat ce trait de caractères est devenue dominant et il l'a passer à sa fille Thalia et à ses jumeaux Peter et Nicolas qui eux même l'ont transmis aux 3 enfants de Thalia, aux jumelles de Nicolas et l'enfant à naitre de Peter allait aussi l'avoir eu fois en âge de pouvoir supporter la transformation (donc 2 ou 3 ans).

Achille loup châtain avec beaucoup de reflet cuivre, Thalia loup noir avec des chaussettes blanches sur les pattes arrière, Nicolas et Peter en loup gris, les deux filles de Nicolas avaient 5 ans et donc un pelage de bébé loup dont la couleur n'était pas encore définie, Laura est une louve noir avec des chaussettes blanches sur les pattes avant, Cora une louve noire avec toute sa queue blanche et une délimitation nette entre la fin de sa croupe et le début de queue contrairement à sa mère et sa sœur qui avaient des chaussettes qui se fondaient progressivement dans les poils noirs, Derek lui est un loup entièrement noir.

Quand ils ont besoin de réconfort émotionnel ils se transforment et forme une pile de loup ou tous les autres membres qui ne peuvent que prendre une forme humanoïde peuvent se joindre pour leur apporter plus de réconfort.

7) Derek n'a jamais eu de relation avec Paige et ne l'a donc pas aidé à mourir, ses yeux bleu viennent du meurtre de Kate quand il s'est vengé de l'incendie.

8) Thalia vivait en concubinage avec un loup mordu mais ils n'ont jamais voulues se marier, à la naissance leur père les as reconnue et ils porter donc sur leur fiches d'état civil les deux noms de famille côte à côte, ce n'est qu'après l'incendie que la fratrie a choisi de ne porter que le nom de Hale. Le père de Derek est aussi mort mais comme la famille Hale a pris un énorme coup, la fratrie veux faire en sorte de renvoyer l'image *ce qui met arriver ne m'a pas mis à terre, je me suis relever et je montre que la mention de Hale ne m'atteins pas* (un peu comme le comportement de Laura) puis la famille de leur père est purement humaine et à toujours d'autre membres pour la pérennité du nom contrairement aux Hales restants.

9) Peter à 30 ans Laura 23 Derek 21 le jour de sa pizza anniversaire Cora 18 ans stile 19 ans et Ed 50 ans.

10) stile a fait une formation d'apprentie dès ses 16 ans sous l'aile d'Ed qui n'avait pas encore monté la pizzéria et ils ont monté ensemble pizza SSS une fois que stile a eu 18 ans.

11) à chaque anniversaire de leur mise en couple, stile fait une pizza en forme de cœur à Derek.

12) les Hales survivant ont tous une façon de faire face à ce drame : Peter est devenue les rois des magouilles (pour qu'il ne soit jamais pris au dépourvue et que même si un truc de calibre Kate leur arrive niveau karma, qu'il ait un truc pour parait à toutes les possibilités) Laura est devenue fêtarde (elle veut montrer que ça ne l'atteint pas et que la vie continue) Derek c'est renfermé sur lui sentimentalement parlant à part pour les relations avec les membres de sa famille et comme il considère Ed comme un deuxième père il a moins de mal à parler de l'incendie en sous-entendu (pour ne plus être encore détruit) cora recherche toujours la présence de la meute restante par des odeurs en particulier après des cauchemars (principalement pour soulager ses terreurs nocturnes où elle imagine que les 3 autres partent eux aussi en fumés et donc elle a besoin d'un signe de leur présence donc leur odeurs pour reprendre pied, c'est aussi elle qui vas le plus se transformer en louve pour chercher le réconfort).

13) stile et Ed attirent beaucoup de clients surnaturel à cause de leur qualité de nourriture qui plait aux palais sensible des êtres surnaturels, d'ailleurs ça a beaucoup agacé Derek quand il était encore dans sa période de déni de ses sentiments. Le livreur de nourriture fait partie d'une ferme qui est gérer par des êtres surnaturel pour produire de la nourriture saine.

14) Derek et son attirance envers pizza et/ou stile : il se reproche son passer et sa relation avec Kate du coup il fait tout le contraire de ce qu'il a connu en terme de rencontre amoureuse/sexuel (Kate ne voulait pas intégrer de la bouffe même de la chantilly dans leur jeu sexuel ? ok alors ça devient son moyen d'atteindre le plaisir plus rapidement) Derek fait un blocage sur le fait qu'on ait un intérêt plus profond que l'envie de coucher avec lui donc il refusera de voir les tentatives de stile jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus fermer les yeux, mais d'un autre coté il est attiré par lui physiquement (vu qu'il n'a pas encore beaucoup de conversation avec lui à ce stade) et tente de se convaincre que c'est juste par ce qu'il fait des pizza paradis et donc reporte/transpose son affection/attirance sur la pizza (quand je résume sa façon de penser c'est tellement incongru XD mais dans mon esprit et sur le papier c'est certes spécial mais il se pose pas plus de question que ça donc ça passe mieux), puis le fait que jouer sexuellement avec la bouffe est son kiff du moment (tant qu'il n'aura pas dépasser l'effet Kate) ça aide à mieux passer mentalement pour lui, et il mélange aussi le fait qu'il adore l'odeur des pizza et le fait que celle-ci collera à stile en plus de son odeur propre et comme il ne veut pas s'avouer qu'il craque pour stile il met son attirance sur l'odeur de pizza. En résumer il se voile la face sur son affection sur Stile en la replaçant sur la pizza elle-même.

15) Derek sous forme de loup complet AIME les gratouilles de stile, il peut passer plus d'une heure sur le dos les 4 pattes en train de gratter l'air, pourvue que stile continue de le gratter derrière les oreilles et sur le ventre, OH oui ! Là ! Encore ! Plus ! Sont ces seules pensées cohérentes dans ces moments-là.

16) le passage où Derek découvre sa famille dans son appart avec stile en invité aurait pu être tourné autrement :

Derek à ramener stile dans son appart et s'apprête à lui donner des explications quand tout à coup le téléphone de Derek sonne, c'est Peter, Derek devient très stressé car il n'a pas envoyer de nouvelle par sms donc pas de raisons que sa famille l'appelle et donc si ils le font c'est qu'il y a un grave problème, donc il décroche et explique vite fait qu'il n'est pas seul, sous-entendu ils ne peuvent parler qu'en langage codé, ses deux sœurs qui sont en haut-parleur sur la conversation de Peter le taquine sans pitié sur la compagnie galante qu'il a sans savoir qu'elles tape juste et que stile est à coté et entend tout ! à ce moment Derek ne s'est pas encore avoué à 100% qu'il est amoureux de stile, et à ça se rajoute la gêne que sa famille tombe juste alors qu'il ne le l'avoue pas totalement mais que son coup de cœur est à coté et entend tout, mais même si les deux se seraient avoués leur sentiments Derek serait complétement gêné car sa dernière relation sentimentale (et pas du sexe pour le sexe) était avec Kate et il l'a présenter à sa famille et ont voie ce que ça a donner donc il craint que Peter et ses sœurs le juge sur ça et soient froid avec stile.

16 bis) Tout ce que j'ai imaginé en note pour ce qui allait se passer une fois que Derek aurait fait le déchargement :

Arbre des actions possible du déchargement du 22 janvier :

Re salutations, Derek qui peut ressentir les émotions normalement, déchargement fin du rangement et inévitablement tour à l'appart avec stile

**Si présence physiques surnaturel (qui quoi où comment pourquoi)

Qui - fiancés surnaturelle ou famille cora Peter Laura (abréviations en FS FP FC FL F3) ou ennemis surnaturels (abréviations en E)

Où - *Apparitions

-pizzéria

-trajet pizzéria appart

-devant l'appart

-dans l'appart

Quoi comment pourquoi - Raisons d'être là des ennemis -

*si bagarre

-cherche les ennuis volontairement car fou dangereux au naturel

-combat pour satisfaire ses pulsions et un possible ennuie (vampire qui en a marre de s'ennuyer et veux mettre du piquant dans sa non vie et à repérer l'odeur d'un loup garou)

-les instincts de la créature ont le control

-la créature est acculée par X et réagis mal à la pression

-vengeance tardive calculé ou non envers Derek en particulier ou bien juste hale en général ou bien juste loup garou en général

*si pas belliqueuse mais acculé par des

-créatures de son espèce (vengeance meurtre crime contre le groupe)

-chasseurs

-des créatures antagonistes dans leur nature (vampire loup garou par ex)

-humains normaux (mais raison normales comme dette de jeux (sans forcément connaitre sa nature surnaturel) et dans le cas où ils connaissent la créature ne peux pas riposter car ils ont pris leur précautions ou bien ne peux tout simplement pas (ex si créature en rapport avec les ombres alors dans la journée peut pas utiliser le pouvoir des ombres))

Et veux juste se cacher le temps que le danger passe et a reconnu l'odeur/ la présence d'un loup garou/être surnaturel ou bien c'est juste jeter dans un commerce d'ouvert sans savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans

Nature de créature ?

Femme ou homme ?

Groupe ou seule ?

*Réaction de Derek à la presence E quel que soit les raisons

-maitrise par les paroles à double sens (pour calmer la peur ou l'agressivité)

-combat et métamorphose obligatoire

-forme béta simple (griffes crocs yeux)

-forme béta complète (griffes crocs yeux + oreilles cheveux favoris sourcils nez)

-forme loup complet (pourquoi l'utilisé dans un combat d'intimidation ? À moins que ça dégénère trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse faire autrement)

-accepte sans faire de remous (si pas belliqueuse et veux juste se cacher)

*Si FS elles passent dans le coin seule(s) ou non

-ça fait partie de leur semaine enterrement de vies de jeunes filles

-le hasard fait bien les choses et elle a juste reconnue l'odeur et voulait lui faire coucou

-elle(s) cherchai(ent) à l'odeur ou bien par rapport à ses infos écrites pour son adresse pour reparler avec lui sous d'autres conditions pour faire connaissance

*Si F (P C L ou les 3)

-visite surprise (occasion ?)

-visite programmée mais oublie de Derek car préoccupé par son RDV avec stile (occasion ?)

(Plaisir de le voir pendant son temps libre ? Envie de l'embêter et de le tirer de sa morosité/de son quotidien bien huilé ?)

**Si pas d'autres personnes

*Totalement loufoque et pas logique dans le scénario mais envisageable

-Derek invite stile sans raison dans son appart (sa bouche aura parlé plus vite que son cerveau ?) et stile n'y voie aucun inconvénients

-ils s'avouent tous les deux leurs sentiment et acceptent bien ça fini en RDV amoureux et ils finissent la journée dans son appart au lit (pas forcement sexe tout de suite mais plus proximité physique)

-stile s'invite chez Derek par juste pure envie (et pas nécessité) de le découvrir autrement que par ses visites hebdomadaires (pour voir son univers de droit et satisfaire sa curiosité de endroit où il habite et comment il l'a aménagé)

*plus réaliste

-stile se retrouve les vêtements complétement taché/déchirés (pas de trajet en voiture envisageable car en panne et pas de vêtements de rechanges)

Derek est confus il lui rend un service en déchargeant la bouffe et voilà que parts sa faute stile n'est plus correcte en tenue donc il propose/ordonne pour soulager le poids de la culpabilité, qu'il se change chez lui et lui prête des vêtements

-stile se fait mal (car il veut montrer des signes d'intérêt à Derek mais il réfléchit tellement (et fait tellement de tentatives) que sa maladresse lui joue des tours à cause de sa distraction) ce qui fait que Derek en se soulevant/empêchant de tomber lui prend sa douleur sans le vouloir et stile voie ce phénomène de veines noirs et qu'il n'a plus autant mal et lui demande donc des explications, Derek lui répond en renâclant ok mais dans un lieu sur (qui se trouve être son appart)

**Dans tous les cas stile dans l'appart et pas à son aise car

-présence son crush et seul tous les deux (si pas intervention familiale et si intervention alors il est encore plus gêné)

-environnement inconnue

-lieu de vie de son crush (et lit par la même occasion)

Si toujours seuls après un temps d'adaptation il pourrait faire du rentre dedans à Derek plus ou moins subtil et à voir comment Derek réagis

17) explication des pouvoir des pieuvres garoux :

Une pieuvre garoux peut faire apparaitre des bras en plus jusqu'à en avoir 8 sur le corps, et oui les épaules poussent aussi et les bras sont répartis sur les côtés de la cage thoracique, chaque bras lui donne de la force en plus car muscles en plus, il peut faire en sorte que ses bras soient juste des hologrammes et là ça lui prend pas beaucoup de temps pour les faire apparaitre, mais si il veut les avoir en chair et en os ça lui prend plus ou moins de temps selon son niveau de fatigue et son expérience, de plus quand il les rentrent ça lui prend aussi de la concentration et de l'énergie. Pour le coté hologramme c'est comme l'aura de Kira visible quand elle perd le control de son renard, c'est plus de l'intimidation qu'autre chose, et ça a aussi une fonction genre de message du système *voulez-vous vraiment faire cette action qui vous prendra de l'énergie?*. Il se nourrit principalement de poissons et fuit la viande rouge comme blanche, est accros aux vins blanc mais ne supporte pas les vins rouge, quand il prend un bain ou une douche c'est très relaxant mais ça ne provoque pas d'apparition de bras en plus si il ne le désire pas. Les grossesses ont de très forte chances d'être au moins gémellaire quand i pieuvre garoux dans le couple que ça soit la femme ou non, et si les deux sont pieuvre garoux alors la probabilité est de 100%. Mais en contrepartie les enfants ont un très forts taux de mortalité. Les pieuvres garoux ont tendances à sués beaucoup plus que la normale (remplacement des ventouses qui collent). A part les bras en plus elles n'ont pas de changement surnaturel et on à la place un sonar dans leur tête pour repérer la présence d'autre être surnaturel mais sans que cette carte mentale précise leur nature

18) réponses aux questions de stile avant le baiser :

Il peut faire apparaitre des tentacules sur son corps ? Non mais par contre il peut faire apparaitre des paires de bras mais c'est des bras normaux

Combien et de quel couleurs ? 8 maximum et si il se fait couper un bras normal, un surnaturel viendra prendre sa place et fera illusion au quotidien sans que rien ne transparaisse, par contre quand il fera apparaitre tous ses bras, le chiffres restera 7 puisqu'il a perdu un bras

Est ce qu'il est obligé de dormir dans l'eau pour ne pas se dessécher ? Non comme les loups garoux ne dorment pas dans des tanières en pierres et apprécient le confort des lits

Comment est-ce qu'ils peuvent avoir des enfants ? L'acte sexuel reste le même quel que soit l'espèce surnaturel

Ils pondent des œufs ou c'est des fœtus humains ? Aucune différence entre un bébé humain et un bébé surnaturel avant les 1 ans pour les espèces les plus précoces, 2 ans en moyenne et 5 ans au maximum pour voir apparaitre des changements comme des crocs qui poussent, des yeux qui changent de couleur ou des paires de bras qui apparaissent spontanément en fonction des espèces

Et toi tu as été un louveteau ou un bébé normal ? Les crocs sont apparus avec ses dents avant ses 2 ans et ses yeux changer de couleur depuis son 26ème mois, il n'a commencé à se changer en loup complet qu'a 3 ans et son pelage n'étais pas fixe jusqu'à ses 8 ans [pour les changements j'imagine que ça leur prend de l'énergie à faire comme à défaire, ors en bas âge l'énergie est plutôt occupé à les faire grandir niveau squelette et le reste du temps ils le passe à dormir pour recharger l'énergie, donc une fois que la croissance n'est plus la priorité ça laisse le champs libre aux trucs typiquement surnaturel d'apparaitre

puis aussi au niveau des yeux, les bébés ne voient pas du tout à la naissance ils voient flou à partir de 2 cm même pas et ne commence à voir le visage de leur mère que vers les 1 ou 2 semaines puis ensuite l'environnement, or le fait d'allumer les yeux surnaturel leur donne une meilleur vision, donc pas du tout possible avec les yeux de bébé aveugles et loup garoux ou pas ils ont toujours le problèmes d'être aveugle à la naissance puisque ça fait partie du développement normal comme pour la gestation (il me semble que si la grossesse incluse le facteur surnaturel elle ne passe pas de 9 mois à 5 par exemple mais reste à 9 mois puisque on ne peut pas changer grand-chose à la vitesse de construction des cellules) et donc comme c'est aussi une question d'adaptation et d'agencement des cellules la durée serait la même

Quant au pelage changeant, si on regarde les louveteaux ordinaires à la naissance ils n'ont pas de poil (ou quasi invisible) et dans leur période peluche ont peux pas vraiment trancher une couleur définitive, il n'y a que quand ils deviennent "ado" que la couleur devient fixe et pas mélanger (bon je l'accorde c'est plus le cas pour les bruns, les gris, et autres mélange que le noir absolu mais dans l'ensemble ça y correspond)]

Et comment tu peux te transformer en loup total ? En se concentrant comme quand il combat l'effet de la pleine lune, au fil du temps ça devient plus facile et instinctif

Tu changes complétement d'ossature et de muscles en plus de tes poils et d'ailleurs comment ils rentrent dans ta peau quand tu reviens humain ? Ses poils subissent une pousse drastique puis font l'action inverse, ça lui demande donc de l'énergie de passer d'une forme à une autre

Du coup ça ne te démange pas ? Non puisqu'ils reviennent à leur tailles initiales

Est-ce que tu peux te gratter derrière les oreilles avec ton pied humain ? Derek n'est pas assez souple pour ça

Et parler avec des loups normaux et hurler à la lune avec eux ? Il connait les comportements et attitudes des loups et peux donc avoir un ordre d'idée de leur ressenti en plus de ses sens, mais il ne pourra jamais tenir une conversation faite de mots, les loups communiquent aussi par hurlement pour notifier leur position notamment, Derek pourrait donc hurler à la lune avec des loups normaux, mais le fait déjà avec sa meute donc pas besoin de côtoyer des simples loups.

19) le pyjama lapin rose était non prévue mais c'est intégré tout seul sans que je puisse l'en empêché comme pour Derek qui se remémore l'incendie en attendant une pizza, ce n'était absolument pas prévue mais au fil du stylo les mots sont sortie sans que je le demande. De plus j'avais prévu une histoire de lamelle de poivron en forme de cœur sur la pizza, mais le Derek fatiguer de sa semaine l'a remplacé dans le scénario. L'écrit était totalement fini puis le lendemain soir je suis allé voir le film « l'école est fini » et il y avait dedans un gars en costume de lapin rose à une fête de nouvel an, comme quoi les costumes de lapins rose me poursuivent quoi que je fasse. Et j'ai fini de tout recopier sur ordi 2 jours après le visionnage du film.

20) la malédiction du pyjama lapin et les mystères des téléphones : Peter a appris à jeter des sorts normalement réservé aux émissaires (principalement pour parer à toutes emmerdes mais il les utilise au quotidien pour faire tourner bourrique ses nièce et neveux) il a donc jeter un sort de portoloin sur les téléphones de Laura et Cora (si on leur vole il peut toujours les rappeler physiquement à lui) et l'a déclenché pour que la destination soit sous le paillasson pendant le film d'un mouvement de doigts. Quant au pyjama effectivement Derek à raison de suspecter un truc de Peter car son oncle à jeter plusieurs sort dessus : un de portoloin qui ramène automatiquement le pyjama dans la chambre étudiante de Derek quand Peter le demande, un qui lui indique sa localisation, un qui lui indique sa propreté, un qui lui indique si le paquet a été ouvert, et un qui lui indique si il a été porter par quelqu'un. Quant au pourquoi Peter à le numéro de stile et bien pendant que Derek était enseveli sous les questions, Peter en a profité pour prendre le tel de stile et enregistré le numéro de stile sur son portable puis il a fait un coucou d'au revoir avec la main et est parti.

Bref voici ce qui c'est passer pendant ma première année de BTS

Tous les mercredi midi je commander une pizza a emporté à la même pizzéria qui était à 20 pas de mon appart étudiant, tenue par un pizzaiolo jeune (la trentaine) et un autre plus vieux (vers 50 ans) qui s'occuper de la caisse, ils sont très sympa mais ont cause pas plus que ça, bref il se passe 4 mois et vient le 10 décembre qui est mon anniv et un mercredi cette année, en plaisantant je demande si le jour d'un anniv ils font des réduc et là le vieux me dit qu'ils me l'a feront gratuite pour moi (je suis clairement ébahie car leur prospectus ne nomme pas les occasions anniversaire mais bonne surprise pour une étudiante qui a besoin de ses sous) et pars chuchoter à l'oreille du jeune qui rougit et commence à étaler la patte sans que je puisse voir à cause du comptoir, j'ai pris ma pizza et l'ais ouverte uniquement dans ma chambre et est découvert non pas une forme ronde mais un cœur, quand je suis retourné la semaine suivante j'ai demandé si c'était une forme de déclaration d'amour mais heureusement non juste un cadeau d'anniv en plus de la gratuité de ma pizza ce jour-là XD

A la base c'était censé être un truc de 2 page max qui racontais comment Derek qui commande une pizza obtient une pizza en forme de cœur et pareil à chaque coup, donc au bout de 4 ou 5 pizza il demande le pourquoi du comment au pizzaiolo Stiles, et ce dernier lui déclare sa flamme. Et basta mais quand j'ai commencé à écrire le laïus de Derek sur sa façon de percevoir la nourriture j'aurais dû me douter que les personnages n'aillaient en faire qu'à leur tête, notamment le passage sur Kate et l'incendie qui était totalement non prévue (car je voulais garder un fil d'écriture assez comique) mais quand j'ai relevé mon stylo le passage était écrit.

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avaient pensé ? Si vous voulez plus de précisions ou juste me dire que vous avez aimé n'hésiter par à laisser une review !


End file.
